Red Eyes Are My Destiny
by MrsBacobJlack
Summary: Aro asks Edward, Alice & Bella to join his Royal Family. What if the tables turn in New Moon and Edward get's the shock of his life.
1. Yes Or No

**Summary:** What happens when Aro asks Edward, Alice and Bella to join them. Will it be three rejections or will one of them accept the offer. This take's place during new moon, when Bella saves Edward. They go underground and that's when they meat Aro etc. Before they leave Aro ask's if they want to join them. See what happens when new moon turns tables.

**A/N:** I know I have another story, but when I read this part in New Moon, I was like. "I have to write this, it's killing me." So I wrote it and this is chapter one.

**Also:** I hope that you enjoy this, it's my favourite piece of work so far. I would like to thank Pattyofurniture for helping me out. Your awesome and so are your storys, get updating.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own New Moon or the rest, I'm simply borrowing the characters...for a while. I'll bring them back.

**Enjoy**

* * *

"What do we do with you now?" Aro asked.

Alice and Edward stiffened, this was the part that they dreaded the most, this was the part that decided our fate.

Aro paced back and forth in front of us, he tapped his chin lightly in a smug way. Every few seconds he would let a 'hm' slip from his tongue.

I could feel my nerves on edge, I was sure Edward and Alice's were too.

There facial expressions were feared, I could see that they were trying to cover it up with a statuesque like feature. For the first time ever I could see them succeed and slowly fail. I was shocked for a moment, gasping slightly. I just realised for once The Cullen's feared something and it was from their own kind.

I couldn't quite understand how someone could over power, strong, independent people like themselves.

My train of thoughts burst when I heard fingers click. I instantly brought my eyes to Aro, he seemed to be the only on making noticeable movements in the room.

"I've got it!" He half laughed.

His eyes were glued onto Jane's, I couldn't see the expression he was holding; but from the look of Jane's there were grinning at each other.

I let out a impatient sigh, caused by the silence. It was something I immediately regretted; all heads turned towards me, my face instantly flushed.

Aro held his hand up to them, there faces softened in the distance. "Edward?" He paused and floated gracefully towards him.

He stood merely inches away from his face, he laid his hand down, in one swift movement, on his shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to join us, your powers will bring great help to this...company we have here?"

Edwards body stiffened impossibly more, his nose was flaring. I couldn't tell if it was caused from anger or fear.

His mouth opened as if he were going to say something, but no words formed.

Aro laughed and squeezed his shoulder. "Your a promising young man, I can see great potential in you." His eyes widened as did his grin.

Edward took a deep breath and whispered. "I...don't...think...I can." His words came out in an almost blur. His eyes were mid closed, it was as if he were ready for an attack.

"Hm..." He let go of his shoulder. "Very well, I'm sorry to hear that you can't join us." Aro moved slightly back, not breaking his stare from Edwards. "You are welcome back...no matter what."

Edward nodded his head slightly and let out a sigh of relief.

"Alice?" His eyes darted towards her, his tone of voice was as graceful as his movement. "What about yourself?"

The way Aro spoke, moved, looked was in such a kind manner. I just could not understand why he was feared from his own kind. Yes they were this so called 'Royal Vampire Family' but way that such a reason to fear them in a way.

Overwhelming relief filled my body; when I heard Alice's voice sing through my ears. "No, thank you." She added a perfected smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Aro frowned and pouted his lips slightly. "And is there any such reason to why you can't join?" His voice grew irritated; he was not pleased that two out of three turned down his offer.

She looked to Edward and then me. I couldn't quite tell what was holding in her eyes, but it was no longer fear. "As much as I'm flattered with your offer. I have a husband to attend to." She said in an almost proud manner.

He nodded. "I see, are you enjoying this so called 'vegetarian' lifestyle?" He snickered.

A few laughs sounded throughout the room, I instantly glared in the direction it came from. I caught Jane smiling madly, when her eyes met mines, the grin melted from her face.

"Yes I-" Alice was cut off.

"She's a mighty brave one, isn't she?" He laughed. I could tell Aro was speaking about me, I could feel his red eyes burn into my now reddened cheek.

I didn't dare break from this dangerous stare. I knew I should have backed down the moment our eyes met, I suppose my so called stubbornness kicked in.

"Yes. She is." Edward growled, his eyes to burned into my cheek also.

Realization kicked in. _What the hell am I doing?_ Memories from earlier flooded my mind.

She had some kind of power, something that I didn't fully understand, but I knew it brought great pain. If it brought that much pain to a vampire, what would it do to a human? I shook my head almost unnoticeable.

The room grew irritably uncomfortable. Finally in defeat Jane looked away and whispered something to Alec, I grew suspicious to what they were discussing, but my hearing couldn't strain that far of a distance.

I continued staring at her, waiting for battle number two, but she was well and truly defeated.

I smiled in victory and slowly moved my glare to Aro's face, my expression immediately softened when hurt formed on in his gravity pulling eyes. I had to mentally slap myself, I was ready for giving him an apologetic hug. _Yeah that would go down well._

"Bella." Aro sounded after clearing up his hurt look. He moved swiftly towards me. My body froze with fear, somehow I was afraid of this perfect creature, but I could not fully know why I did? His immortality did not fear me, nor did his perfect looks. Was it maybe his almost too graceful movements, that out shined Alices, fear me?

My unanswered questions branded into my mind.

He stopped merely inches from me, his eyes grew black, I winced at the quick change.

"_La tau cantante._" He inhaled deeply and slowly brought his hand to my face.

Just as he was about to caress my cheek, a loud growl slipped from Edward's throat.

Aro's hand stopped just an inch from my face, I could feel the cold waves radiate off of him. It sent several shivers down my spine.

"Very protective." He sighed and pulled his hand back. "It's quite understandable, something this precious is worth protecting."

I heard Jane snicker in the background, followed by a few whispers. I didn't dare glare at her this time, fearing that I've pushed her to her limits.

"Bella, would you care to join us?" His hopeful expression, sent tremors throughout my body.

All eyes were on me, throughout my life, I've made tough decisions. But this by far was the worst.

I couldn't understand why it was so hard, Edward just came back into my life (Well I assume he has.) and it should be an instant no. I shook my head slightly without realising that I did.

"Oh...I see." Aro's face scrunched and his eyes glanced at the other side of the room.

I frowned in confusion. "I didn't speak." My tone of voice trembled as much as my body.

"Bella." Edward hissed.

I ignored him completely and kept my glance on Aro. His expression to was struck in confusion.

"Indecisive I see?" He voice full of hope.

"Very much so." I smiled. For a short moment it felt as if it was only me and him present in the room.

"Bella?" Alice sang.

I broke my stare from Aros eyes.

When I looked at Alice, I could see that confusion had settled into her small frame. Her eyes were filled with so many question, I think that she was too scared to voice them though.

I snapped away and looked back at Aro. "I would like to join you." Adrenaline convulsed through my mind and body, I felt like I could run forever...soon enough I will be able to.

A smile sprang on his face, it reached his eyes almost too sudden. "You've made a wise choice, something that you shall not regret."

"This is an outrage!" Edward braved. His body un stiffened, he glared intently at me, obviously not brave enough to shift his dark look towards Aro. "What is the meaning of this Bella?" A growl rumbled in his chest, he choked it back ever so slightly.

"Now Edward, I think such an outburst like that is uncalled for." Aro pointed out.

Edward grabbed my arm with force, I winced at the pain that had formed under has hand. "I think it's time we leave, Bella is obviously rather delusional." His eyes squinted. "She needs rest." He pulled me a few feet from Aro when we were stopped.

Suddenly we were trapped in a circle of Royal Vampires. Everyone of them were growling as us. I tried to cover my ears but Edward still had a tight grip on my arm, the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Edward just let go of her, she's made her decision." Alice pleaded.

The growling lowered when Alice's voice sang, it brought sudden peace to the room.

He loosened his grip and looked to the ground. I couldn't bare look into his eyes, I couldn't imagine what set of emotions were swirling in them.

I to looked to the ground; I was trying to comprehend what was going through my mind, everything I thought of resulted in more questions.

_Why was I doing this?_

_What about Charlies' safety?_

_Would Edward stay here with me too?_

_School?_

_Renee?_

_The rest of the perfect Cullen's?_

_Jacob? What would this do to poor Jacob?_

I racked my brain, comprehending each question at a time.

And finally after several impatient sighs from the non growling Vampires, I found my answer.

With out even thinking I spoke aloud my answer. "I want immortality." I took in a few shaky breaths and looked around the formed circle. Every set of eyes that laid upon mines, were widened in shock. _Why though, why are they shocked?_

"Bella, you don't want this." Edwards voice became soft and fragile.

I shook my head in disagreement. I looked to the ground once again, I wasn't prepared to look at the faces that held spite and judgement.

"I've seen it." Alice broke the pained silence.

Every one directed there some how whiter faces to Alice.

"What have you seen Alice?" I was shocked to find that it was Jane whom had asked the question.

Alice sighed and finally twisted her body in the direction of me and Edward.

"I promised Bella on the plane...that after this..." She explained in such a high voice. "I-I would change her."

"WHAT?!" Edward spat.

She held up her hand. "Please Edward, just listen will you." She took an unnecessary breath. "I had a vision of this...on the plane. I was hoping that it would change IF I turned her b-"

"But now you can see that this is her chosen destiny." Felix finished off the sentence for her.

Every one took a moment to embrace in the shocked silence.

So all along this was my destiny. To live with the volterra forever. A shiver ran down my back, causing the hairs on my neck to stand.

"Is she joining us or not?" Jane shouted.

I had to hold back a laugh, I couldn't take that girl serious, with her size she looks like a seven year old taking a tantrum.

"Hm.." Aro hummed and placed his fingers on his lips, you could see that his concentration levels were high.

"Well?" Jane snapped.

"Please." Felix roared. His voice rang through my ears, causing them to sting slightly. "Grow some patience will you." He sneered. "This isn't exactly an easy decision to make." His eyes glanced at mines for a moment, before looking back at Jane's.

Edward brushed my cheek with his cold hand. "Is this what you truly want?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

He let slip of another growl, his lips tightened. "Think about this Bella, think!" He snarled through his teeth.

I frowned and covered my face up with my sweaty palms.

_Think Bella, Think! _My own conscious was screaming out to me.

Jacob was the first person to enter my thoughts. He'll be fine, he has the treaty. He never had time for me anyway, because of the bloodsucker. If he destroyed Victoria. I felt sick to the core, at the mention of her name. Once she was gone, what makes him think that another Vampire want trespass there land. Will he have time for me then? It's safe to say that he'll survive without me, hopefully.

"We haven't got all day." Jane said snidely.

_God she was getting annoying and fast._

I held up my finger to pose silence. "No you haven't, you have eternity."

Sneaky laughs formed in the room

"Just give me a second, talk amongst yourself's if you wish."

I heard a gasp fall from Alice's mouth, she's bound to know that I've been through so much...not to give a shit any more.

I began to fall into deep thought again, drowning out the Vampire whispers.

_Jacobs out of the way. _

Charlie, he'll be so hurt and damaged by my disappearance. But haven't I damaged him enough, wouldn't he have a healthy life with me. Apart for the dietary situation, but I suppose that's not really problematic.

Renee has Phil, I'll miss her with all my heart. But she has someone to live the rest of her days with.

Which leaves me with the last most important situation...Edward.

I glanced up and hadn't at all realised that he was standing next to Alice, several feet away from me. They were having a private conversation between themselves.

Days, weeks, months, fucking eternity. I know that no matter what, he will take me back with open arms, even if by then I have no soul.

"I've made my final decision."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid there full attention on me.

"I'm staying..but on one condition."

"And what may that be my child?" Aro said enthusiastically.

"I want to be able to see the Cullen's, whenever I want."

"Hm..." Aro cleared his throat.

"I mean." I began to tremble in my spot. "I'm his family and it's only fair for him." _And me _But I left out the last part.

Aro laughed as did the rest. "Is that all Bella, that seems fair."

He started clapping his hands gently together, as did the rest. (Apart from Edward and Alice)

"Welcome to the family Bella." Aro cheered.

_Welcome to the family._ I smiled, I liked the sound of that, I tried to figure out why though. I mean I thought that I would have been more happy hearing it from the Cullen's.

Was I happy because in possibly a few days, I'll be immortal, or could it be the fact that the hole which painfully existed in my chest was not gone.

Shouldn't the pain that I had created, vanished when Edward came back into my life. It should have, I mean he was the reason why it existed in the first place.

I shook my head. No point creating more problems when most have them have been solved. I don't want to bring back the pain that's been tormenting my mind and body for over a year now. No I cannot let that happen.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you all enjoyed it, as I say it's my favourite piece so far.

**Thanks: **To pattyofurniture, your awesome!

**I hope that you enjoyed it enough to review, crits are my faves!**

MrsBacobJlack x


	2. If I Can Bare It!

**A/N: **I know that this is a small chapter but I'm tired and have another story that I need to be updating to lol

So I hope this enough for you to enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

**Thanks: **For the great feedback, and I hope to hear more from you. Thank you very much guys x

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I stood in what you could call my own hurt. Thirty minutes ago Bella was back in my life, now she's gone once again; and this time it's not me leaving her, she's the one whose turned her back this time.

I couldn't bare just watching her slowly be accepted into this...this so called family, there not right for my Bella. But even though I was strongly against it, I was too scared to voice my thought's. To scared to stand up for what I really believed in.

Alice was feeling the same way, she couldn't believe that Bella would do something so spontaneous like this.

"Alice." I whispered. "What should we do?" Even though I was talking to Alice and on some level, hoping that none of the others could here us, my eyes were still laid upon Bella's happy, beautiful face. Her cheeks had flushed from all the attention she was getting and her posture was almost posed like.

"I really don't know...it's not like we can just... just take her away." Alice torn away from Bella and looked at me, her eyes were squinted slightly and her eyes brows frowned into a V shape, it was as if she was trying to squeeze out at least one tear drop, but no success. "We can't just leave her here...can we?" The last words seemed uncertain.

I quickly glanced at her, scared that if I looked away from Bella for too long...she might just disappear into thin air. "We can't just leave her." My voice raised a little, Alice nudged me slightly and shook her head to the right. "Sorry." I looked over to Aro and his 'family' to see if they were listening, so far they weren't, hopefully. "Alice." I sighed. "It's preposterous to even think such a thing like that."

"I know. But you've got to remember that there's a certain family back home that's worried about you." Her frown deepened and her lips curled in anger. "You can't just stay here and forgot about us, Edward."

I huffed, which caused many to stare at me curiously. "I know that I can't, I just feel so torn." I slouched and pouted my lips.

_I feel defeated._

"I think we should leave."

I turned fully around to Alice until I was towering over her. "What?" I tried to say it in my calmest tone but it was no use, I had attracted attention.

"Edward." She held her finger to her lips. _Please don't make a big fuss, you don't want to get us into trouble do you? _ Her eyes were pleading, I could see the fear spread across her features.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. _Sorry Alice._

"Are you okay?" I turned my head to see Aro, his grin grew from ear to ear.

It took all my strength not to knock that grin off of his face. "No, no problem." I bit my lip slightly, which was something I would never do, it was a spare of the moment kind of thing.

"Great." He said enthusiastically. "Now everyone." He announced. "Don't you think this is a cause of celebration."

Everyone cheered with "yes" and "indeed" Everyone one of them that I heard, burned heavily through my ears.

"Well Felix, don't you think it's about time that we feast." He flung his hands in the air.

An instant growl rumbled in my chest and sounded in my throat, I frowned and put my teeth on show. "That's enough Edward." Alice roared.

Everyone's attention was on foolish me but I did not care. My presumably fierce eyes struck Aro's face. He immediately glared back. "What seems to be the problem Edward?" His tone of voice was smug, as much as his pose was.

"Uh, there's no problem. We were just leaving." Alice panicked and grabbed my arm, she tried to drag me to the direction of the entrance, but I stood my ground.

"Oh." Aro looked almost disappointed, but I could see that this was nothing but a show. They didn't want Bella to join there family, they wanted her blood. This has got to be a trick, I can't just leave her here to die... I'm suppose to protect her and I haven't, god, this past year I've left her to fend for herself. And that was in her human life, I can't let her fend for herself in this vampire world. It's forbidden, she's my human Bella, not my soulless Bella.

"Come one Edward let's go." Alice tugged on my arm harder, this time she actually got some where. Only moving me about five feet away from them.

"Wait?" Bella yelled. She ran towards us, just until she was a couple of feet away from me. "I'm sorry that I had to do this to you guys." She looked to the ground and clasped her hands. "But even Alice said that this was my true destiny."

"Ha." I laughed right in her face. "Bella, this isn't your destiny, you know that Alice's visions change."

Bella looked up and glared at me. "Oh right, so what is my destiny then? Forever living in Forks, in deep depression." Her voice grew louder and deeper. "Is that my true destiny Edward? Is it? You can't just pick and choose someone's life, that's just not right."

Shame convulsed through my body, she completely stumped me. I had no reply to that, which was a first. The only thing that I could do was bow my head in shame; and let Alice drag me out of here.

"Edward it doesn't have to be this way. I'm aloud to see you whenever I want." A weak smile formed.

"It's not the point Bella, I don't think you should stay here. Come home with us, maybe we could discuss changing you." At that moment I felt like some one had just killed my soul a little more, I don't think that I could let any of my family do that to her. And the worst thing about it is, she would most likely want me to do it to her.

"That's the thing Edward. You say that we can MAYBE consider doing it. That's just not enough for me."

"Why though? Why do you really want to put yourself through that kind of pain and torture. Living eternity as a monster."

"Wait a minute." Jane roared. Her glare of monstrous.

I held up my hand. "Can you really say that you aren't a monster, when you kill innocent people?" I raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Edward." Alice moaned. _Do you not remember what she done to you earlier?_

_Damn._

"Edward are you going to come back?." Tears formed in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away before I could.

"If I can bare it."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, it's a small chapter but what do you think?

Thank you for reading, MrsBacobJlack x


	3. Promised Meal

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts, etc. It put a smile on my face. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank's again guys.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or New moon, just borrowing the characters.

* * *

"Edward, are you going to come back?" Tears formed in my eyes, he reached his hand out to wipe them away, but I beat him to it.

His face looked torn, it looked as if he didn't know what he was going to do. He took a deep breath and spoke words that I didn't want to hear. "If I can bare it." His eye's swirled with hurt. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't stop my tears from invading my eyes, one after another, they slowly creped down my cheeks and landed on the ground, even the noise of the splash brought more tears to my eyes. I couldn't break the stare away from his, finally my love has come back into my life and now... now I'm loosing him again, would it possibly be forever? would he not be able to consider what I'll be come? Will he never except the new Bella into his life... Will I except myself?

"Edward, come on let's go." Alice tugged harder on his arm, this time he let her take him... each step they moved further away from me, still not once breaking the stare.

"Wait!" Aro shouted. Everyone looked in his direction. He smiled wearily at the attention. "Edward, you simply cannot go out like that." He pointed towards the old grandfather clock that sat in the corner, only when I noticed it did the ticking sound flow through my ears. "Felix." He turned his head slightly to him, he was standing there with the same bored look on his face. "Be a good man and spare Edward your robe."

Felix sighed heavily and began to remove his robe, everyone averted their eyes, apart from me. I was still dazzled by the magnificent beauty of these creatures. His skin was as translucent as Aros, his chest was perfectly sculptured in all the right places. I had to repel the urge to touch him, I could feel my hand reach out to him, as soon as I noticed my hand before me, I pulled it back. Warmth followed through my body, I looked to the ground as I felt my face burn up with embarrassment.

He took a few steps forward and quickly threw his robe towards Edward. "Don't stay around for to long." His voice was expressionless as ever, he nodded his head and resumed the place back next to Aro.

Edward put the robe on in a flash, he adjusted it so that none of his flesh was showing. As soon as he was satisfied with his work he headed for the entrance. Alice stopped a few feet at the door. "I'll be back soon Bella." Her tone of voice was promising. Edward on the other hand walked through the exit without even looking back.

My tears became even more violent. _What have I done?_ I was tempted to run after them and apologize, go home and spend the rest of my life with them, but that option seemed almost too distant now.

"Now, now, my child don't cry." I could feel Aros breath tingle on the back of my neck, the cold sensation of it sent shivers down my spine, in an almost good way. "Why don't we get you settled in, we have a busy day tomorrow." He laughed.

_A busy day tomorrow? Was tomorrow the day that I would be changed forever?_

I turned around, everyone was breathing almost to heavily, in a way that brought fear to me. "So what do I do now?" My confidence faded, I was no longer feisty, save the day Bella. I was hide in the closet until the police came, Bella.

Aro stood by me and pointed to the exit which Edward and Alice had left in. "Felix will escort you to Gianna and she will take you from there."

"But-but don't I get to stay here with you." The puppy dog look immediately melted into my features.

Almost everyone in the room laughed, probably at my pathetic attempt at looking hurt. "No, it's much to dangerous for you to be around us when we are feasting." He tapped his chin and frowned. "No, I don't think that I can afford to loose you, due to our carelessness."

_What danger's have I got myself into?_

"Now Felix, while your escorting lovely Miss Bella, why don't you get the feast that's probably been dying to get into this room." He laughed quickly at the irony of his joke.

Felix nodded his head and walked towards me, he walked right passed me without saying a single word, I assume that was my queue to follow, So I quickened up my pace and finally caught up with him. I didn't walk next to him, something in me turned me into a school girl again, so maybe I was but I was never your typical high school girl, always lusting after football players and the rich kids, that was never me... until now, except the football players were vampires.

I could feel the saliva form in my mouth, my eyes took in his toned back and his muscular arms, his muscle's tightened with every movement. "Gah!" Felix stopped on the spot and turned his head slightly, I quickly tore my eyes from his, and formed a fake smile. He raised a brow questionably before walking.

I quickened up my pace so that I was walking next to him. "So..." I hesitated. "How long have you been.. erm, a-"

He laughed quietly. "How long have I been a vampire for?" His eyes met mine but only for a brief moment.

I nodded my head.

"A lot longer than I care to recall."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, I concentrated on my feet, the underground tunnel wasn't exactly the most safest or inviting I might add.

"Bella, why?" Felix randomly asked. His face was distorted, for a moment there he looked appalled.

"Why what?" I tried to think of what the question really meant but I suppose I wasn't really going to understand it until he rephrases it.

He sighed loudly, letting his cold breath fill the enclosed space, his pace slowed down slightly. "Why do you want to become one of us?"

I was stumped, that was something that I did not expect. "Well, um, I just-"

"Stop right there Bella." His lips tightened and his eyes narrowed. "Do you have a good reason? We will still accept you, but it's annoying me that someone like _you _ would want to throw their life away like that."

I suppose if he puts it that way. "It's the only way that Edward will love me... it's the only way that I will be happy." My heart fluttered in embarrassment and my face beamed brightly.

His cackle slammed into the cave walls and attacked my ears. "If that's your reason."

"Wait-"

He cut me off, he held his hand up and his nostril's started flaring. "We'll continue this another time." His gaze feel upon what was in front of us, I followed to where he was staring and saw a light, back to the where Gianna was.

We climbed up the steep stairs and walked into the candle lit room. There sat Gianna at her desk, she was rummaging through some papers and looked rather annoyed. "Gianna?" His voice was gentle and almost caring, it felt like he had an up most respect for her.

She looked up from her desk and smiled when she saw the both of us. "Afternoon." Her smile widened and her eye's lowered to Felix's muscled chest. "Do we have a guest tonight then?" Her voice was soft and almost mesmerising.

He nodded his head. "Yes, well more like a permanent resident." He chimed.

A grin formed on her face and she stood up and walked towards me, her hand was held out, she grabbed mines and shook it with excitement. "Bella is it?" She didn't even give me a chance to reply. "It's nice of you to join us..." She stopped for a second and looked at Felix. "Is she joining use?"

He nodded once again, Gianna's face fell immediately and she let go of my hand.

"Gianna, will you show Bella to one of the guest bedrooms."

"Sure." Her voice had lowered, it was almost venom like.

"This is amazing!" A high, chirped man voiced from behind us.

We turned to see a group of what looked like tourists. They had cameras in their hands, ready to snap a picture of anything that was worth showing to there family and friends.

Most of them wore shorts, with sandals and hats from the 90s but there was this one woman in particular that stood out from the rest. She had long wavy brown hair and her body was so fragile looking, her face looked almost too prefect; but it was ruined by a some what frightened frown. Her lips were moving at some speed, I concentrated hard on what she was saying but yet again my hearing couldn't strain that far of a distance.

"I think it's time that you show Bella to her room."

"I'll put her next to me." Gianna giggled.

I felt a warm hand fall on my shoulder, I snapped my head round and saw that it was Gianna. "Come on, lets go." She started pulling me away, I resisted a little, I wanted to know what was wrong with that woman... she looked so feared.

"I'll see you later Bella." Felix bowed his head, in a goodbye way.

"Come Bella, I'll show you to your room." Her eyes gleamed. "There the most stunning bedrooms that you will ever see." Her hand finally slid off my shoulder and dropped to her side.

The hallway was wide and the walls were an almost golden colour, covered with painting's that I've never seen before. Vases and several tables stood against the walls of the large hall.

Finally we came to a halt and stopped at a big brown door, Gianna grabbed the door knob and revealed what was on the other side. My mouth gaped opened and I gasped for god knows long. "This is my room?" I couldn't believe my eyes, this can't ALL be mines... this is only something that you would see in the movies.

The flooring was a cream marble, the walls were a dark creamy colour, several red curtains draped down the walls, enclosing the room into a comfortable zone. A king size bed lay on the right side of the room and a large red canopy hung over it, enclosing it in to another comfort zone. Several dark, wooden dressers sat against the wall, with large painting's hanging over them. This room was indeed a dream, and from this moment I knew that it was my comfort zone.

"This is magnificent." I gasped again.

"Yeah, it's like a little piece of heaven. My room is familiar but instead of the cream and red theme, it's white and blue." She said in a proud manner.

I walked slightly more into the room and took in a deep breath, the room smelled like roses, there was another strange smell, something that I couldn't quite figure out, but it still tingled sweetly in my nose.

"Bella."

"Yes." I answered, still glancing at every detail of the room.

"When are you joining... them?" I turned my head and noticed that she was trembling, she looked scared out of her mind.

"I think that I might be joining them tomorrow." I smiled weakly. I was happy that I was joining them, I should be, it's not often that people get the chance to join a Royal Vampire Family for a while, they usually end up being there meal. Me, I was lucky.

"Oh god." She suddenly burst into tears and my only thought was to comfort her. I walked towards her and pulled her into a tight hug, I rubbed my hand gently up and down her back. I could feel her tears soak onto my T-shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"It's over for me, this is it. I'm going to die." Her voice trembled as much as her body did.

I froze on the spot. "What do you mean, it's over for you, whose going to kill you?" I could feel my own tears pile up, it was more sympathy than anything "Whose going to kill you?"

She held her head up and looked at me with a pained expression. She whispered. "You are."

I gasped and quickly letting go of her, I backed away in shock. "What do you mean?" I held my hands up before me in protest. "I'm not going to kill-"

"Yes, you are Bella." She shook her head. More tear's fell from her beautiful eyes.

"No, No, No I'm not." I shook my head and kept walking back until my legs hit the bed, I looked back for a second at the satin sheets. I sat down and took in a deep breath, my body began to shake in fear.

"You are. I don't know how to tell you this." She took a step forward. "We haven't had anyone join us in a while..." She took a ragged breath and wiped away the tears that were still flowing. "Because I'm human and know about them... I'm not suppose to live, I want to become one of them but apparently it's forbidden." I came to realisation and finally realised why she was shocked and a bit pissed looking when she found out that I was joining them... without rules and regulations.

"They said that the next human who joins them and become one's of them... well I'm their promised meal. Bella, I'm going to be your first kill."

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Gianna, what do you think? Poor Bella has to eat her new friend.

Thanks for taking your time out to read this.

MrsBacobJlack x


	4. Vivid Dreams & Runaways

**A/N: **I know that I'm updating more on this than my other story, but I have slight writers block for that one... it'll soon be cleared. That was obviously for the readers who are reading both my storys.

Have fun.

**Thank you: **Cheers for the reviews, alerts, faves. It really means a lot to me that you would take your time out to read my work. Thanks again. x

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or New Moon, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while.

* * *

I was in Italy running, screaming, reaching my arms out before me. I ran through the never ending crowds trying to get to Edward but no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't get too him. The faces that surrounded me were familiar... I passed Jacob, he was standing there shimmering, his facial expression was angered. He started chasing me, and every step he took, he came a little closer to phasing. "Bella, you can't do this!" He screamed lividly. I turned around to see him picking up his pace, his hands were reached out towards me. "Don't do this Bella, come back to Forks!"

I ignored him and carried on running through the crowds of familiar faces. "Dad." I stopped for a second and when I did, so did Jacob. Charlie was standing next to Renee and Phil, they all had saddened looks on their faces. "Mum?" I was confused. _Why are they in Italy?_ I walked up towards them and tried to hug them but for some reason, something was forcing me away from them, my heart broke at the fact that they didn't even acknowledge me. They spoke amongst themselves.

"Charlie its not your fault." Renee spoke in a small voice, she rubbed his arm gently. "These kind of things happen."

"But I bought her that car, Renee." Charlie placed his hands on his face and wiped away the tears and sweat. "She wouldn't have died in that crash..."

_I died in a car crash?_

"See what you've done to them Bella, you've tore your whole family apart for your own selfish needs." I turned around when I heard Jacobs voice, I winced back slightly when I saw him in his wolf form. "Don't do this." He pleaded again.

"I have to Jacob, it's the only way that I'm going to be happy." My heart thumped when I heard the clock chime, it's time, I have to save Edward. I turned around and started towards the big clock. "I'm sorry Jake." I shouted when I realised that he was no longer following me.

The running went on forever until finally something broke and I was able to get to him. There he was, in the shadows with only a pair of black jeans on. "Edward!" I rejoiced, I couldn't believe that he was there, finally I will be able to hold him in my arms again. The crowd fell quickly behind me. "Edward!" He didn't hear me, he was taking one step at a time out to the sun light.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I turned my head to see Aro. "Let go of me, I need to save Edward." I looked back to see that it was already too late, I still had to try though, I love Edward and would do anything for him, no matter what it was.

"Bella, stop being a silly little girl." Aro laughed and pulled me into him, I was crushed against his hard chest. He looked down and wiped away my hair that was stuck on my forehead. "You belong to me now."

"Bella it's okay, wake up." I heard a soothing voice but didn't know where it was coming from, I looked into Aros eyes and his face started to melt away soon after it did, everything else that surrounded me, melted into a big black whole of nothingness.

That's when I opened my eyes to see Felix towering over me. "Finally, your awake."

I was confused and utterly dazed. I've had my share of vivid dreams but that was outstanding, was it a message... maybe a message of what life's going to be like when I'm gone. Some of it clicked into place, like the car crash... Edward and Alice are going to use that as my cover story, for my parent's of course... well at least that's what I think the would say, I don't think that they would tell them that I was in Italy shopping for Immortality.

I wonder how there going to take it, Charlie was never the one to take bad news easily, he was heartbroken when Harry passed away and if he finds out that I'm 'dead' (Well technically I will be) he will be absolutely broken. And Renee, oh what have I done? I need to leave right now.

"Bella are you okay?" Felix placed his hand over my forehead and let a 'hmm' sound from his throat. "Your a little hot. Does that feel good with my hand there?" I nodded. "Good I'll keep it there for a few minutes then." He smiled and moved closer to me on the bed.

"Felix?" My voice was groggy and sore. "Why are you here?" I tried to move my head to look at him but he had a firm grasp on me.

"I'm here to change you." My eyes widened. "I'm kidding." He laughed. "I didn't know that I was that bad at sarcasm... well I suppose." He continued. "I've been working on my bored expression for too long."

I let a small giggle slip from my mouth.

"We all heard you screaming and I volunteered to come and see you." A smile filled his face. "What were you dreaming about?"

I gulped and explained to him about my dream, I kept glancing at him every so often and he generally seemed interested. When I was finished I took a deep breath and placed my hands on the satin sheets. "I don't know what to do Felix?" The tears invited themselves into my eyes and spilled.

I could see the sympathy spread across his face. "I thought this is what you wanted Bella?" His hand finally fell from my forehead and gently caressed my cheek.

"This is something that I want, I mean it's all I've ever thought about since I knew about vampires... It's just..." He nudged my arm slightly, a small gesture for me to continue, with a deep, shaky breath I did. "It's just, I don't think that I could go through the whole process of killing some one... and my family. What will they do without me? I'm the only child that they have."

"Killing someone is something that you'll eventually get use to.. it's not going to be easy at first, I'm not going to lie to you about that." Be caressed my cheek slightly harder. "I'll help you."

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I had to protest on some level. "I can't kill Gianna." I blurted out, which slightly startled him.

A growl rumbled in his chest, he got up from the bed and stood next to a nearby dresser. "I'm sorry but that's something that I cannot decide... it has to happen Bella." I knew that he was forcing each word out, his eyes were glued to the floor. It was almost as if he was ashamed of what he said. "You have to know that it's not in my control..." He looked up at me and with a false smile on his face

"Why her though?" I knew what the answer was, she told me last night but still, I wanted to hear it from someone else besides her.

"She's human, therefore she cannot stay with us... well for much longer, it's becoming too dangerous for us to keep her around." He sighed and began pacing around the room, he truly looked hurt. "I don't want this to happen to her, she's been loyal to us for many years and I'm proud." He looked up at me. "I'm actually proud of a human, that's how much she means to me."

"Do you love her?" I sat up on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest.

"In a romantic way..." I nodded my head. "Nothings ever happened... I wish that something did... maybe then she would be able to join us and live eternity in peace. That's all she's ever wanted, is that too much to ask for?" There was silence, I didn't know if the question was appointed to me... so I stayed quiet and waited for him to move on.. but he was obviously not ready to.

He ran quickly to the other side of the room and punched his fists against the wall. He turned around after a few blows, if a human were to do that, there hands would be nothing but mush by now. "Bella." His voice came out harsh. "I asked you a question."

I immediately answered. "No. It's not to much to ask for." I sighed in relief when he calmed down.

You could cut a knife with the atmosphere. Here I was sitting in a room, with a man who is in love with my meal. I can't do it, there is no way that I could break a bind like that, it would forever brand my conscious, his face would be a constant reminder that I killed a loved one.

Guilt's the word, is that what they go through everyday, feeling guilty because they've killed people that were probably loved by many others... is that the way to live? Wouldn't they prefer to just die and start over... if that was even impossible.

Even though I was to scared to voice all of those questions, I suppose I'm just going to have to wait and find out if that's the way they constantly feel. There is one question that I will ask and hopefully not regret when I do. "Felix." I waited for him to look up at me and when he did, even his red murderous eyes swirled with hurt. I cleared my throat. "Why... why not change her before anyone realises?" That generally seemed like a good option, as long as it wasn't me that was changing her.

His brows furrowed. "As tempting as that sounds... I don't think that we would get away with that." _we? _ "There's a slight chance that we would but that would result in having to run away."

I jumped out from my sitting position, which startled him slightly again. "Let's do it then." I could feel my mind and body getting excited, I would be freed from this place, I'll be reunited with The Cullen's and with two new vampire friends, that I'm sure would be accepted into The Cullen Family. Finally things actually seem to be falling into place.

"Don't be stupid Bella, we'd be killed within a week... maybe not even that." He sat down on the edge of the bed, I crawled up behind him and put my arms around his neck.

"I think that we would get away with it."

"Well I don't."

"We'd be saving Gianna's life."

I tightened my arms around his neck, the smell of his hair made my nose tingle in so many different ways. "I think you need some more sleep Bella." He laughed and rested his hands around my arms, pulling me impossibly closer to his cold, hard body.

"Just think about it Felix." I whispered into his ear.

With one last squeeze on my arm he unwrapped me from him and stood up. "I will think about it Bella." He turned around and in a mere two seconds he was face to face with me. "This conversation stays between me and you... for now." He kissed my forehead, a butterfly sprang to life in my stomach and I had the urge to pull his glorious lips onto mines and kiss them with every peace of passion I had left... but scared Bella was still around.

_Stupid Bella!_

He removed his lips from my forehead and smiled. "You will be having breakfast with Gianna at 6am, make sure that you are up." before I had the chance to reply, he left the room, leaving nothing but his beautiful aroma behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear a me! It seems that plans are changing a little... or are they? Do you think that they will go through with the run away, or will they chicken out because of a certain some one.

What are you thoughts about this chapter? I would love to hear what you think so far.

Thank you again for reading, I hope that you review and tell me what you think. Really appreciate it if you do.

Oh and thanks to Patt the essence of the jar of awesomeness (If that made sense) If you liked the dream, give her around of applause, if I didn't ask her for her opinion then it might have been something completely different.

Much love, MrsBacobJlack x


	5. Two Notes At Breakfast

**A/N: **It's a small chapter... I know, I know. I'm only adding this up because I won't be updating until maybe tuesday or wednesday. So I thought that I would leave you with a little something.

**Thanks: **The reviews are great guys. You have so many questions about this story. I hate giving away stuff with replys, so I really do try my best to answer them in the next chapter. Maybe not in this one... but definately the next. _**Longer reviews get you baked goods**_... that's if I've not aten them all. Hee Hee.

**Disclaimer: **You would be crazy to think that I own twilight etc.

* * *

I awoke in the morning feeling clear headed and relieved. Last night Felix came into my room to comfort me, during our conversation we decided that we might run away to save Gianna's life, it seems the only way possible to get out of this situation.

I'm still hoping during our time away, that he'll change me, I still want to become one of them... I just don't think that I could kill people, and I think that Felix understands that. Maybe he'll let me feed off animals, if he does... I can't even begin to describe how happy I'd be. I think that I will be more happy at the fact that when I turn up at Edwards door, he will see a new and improved Bella that has inhabited their way of living.

If he changes me then I'm only assuming that he will change Gianna, it's something that they both wont, and when that time comes, I can guarantee that they will live a happy and fulfilled life. I have nothing against this place, I just don't understand how they can kill people. Is there no guilt or shame in there mind and body's? Do they even feel they sort of emotions any more? I suppose maybe over time, they suppress all meaning of it.

I stood up and as my feet hit the wooden floor, a note slowly fell and crashed silently to the floor. Curiosity quickly overtook me and I picked it up with trembling hands. The paper was a light shaded brown and in the front it read, _To Bella. _ I opened it up and read what it said.

_Bella, I know that you have high hopes about this 'run away' My mind ran like crazy last night, never before have I ever thought of doing such a thing._

_I don't want to have to tell you this but we can't do it... I'm sorry._

_Felix_

The tears welded and my hands trembled even more. Why not? Why can't he just accept that he loves Gianna and run away with her... and me? Rage filled my mind and without even thinking, I tore the piece of paper to shreds.

I had such high hopes about this, and within a few seconds it all crumbled to nothing.

My clear mind disappeared, filling it with nothing but fear and guilt. Guilt: I have to kill someone as nice as Gianna, I thought that it may have been easier if they just picked up some hobo off the streets, at least then there's no family to worry about his disappearance. I assume that if he has no life then maybe he won't mind dying, maybe he would have thanked the lord for the end.

An old quote floated around my mind. 'For me life is continuously being hungry. The meaning of life is not simply to exist, to survive, but to move ahead, to go up, to achieve, to conquer.' So if I have to do this, the best thing to do is try to adapt and move on... but how could I move on, Felix loves her. I'm killing what could possibly be the love of his life.

Guilt: Something that I will possibly experience for eternity.

Then I realise that I fear: Knowing that if I possibly do adapt to this life, it could mean that I might lose respect and love from the Cullen family. They might disown me for who I'll become.

But they accepted Jasper, even though it was hard for them to do so and on some level still is. They changed his life style so it could acquaint him, that helped him. There's no possible way that I could change the way I eat, surely they could adapt around my way of living (get over it) and maybe see the same old Bella behind those red eyes.

_Could they possibly ever love me again? Could he?_

I decided that enough was enough, I can't just stand here and think about what can happen, I have to actually do it to receive it.

I walked down the long hallway, I can vaguely remember Gianna pointing to a door and saying that that was the kitchen, but all these doors are the same. I stopped and decided to guess and when I walked into the first one I was right.

The kitchen didn't match with the rest of this place, it was too home like to be apart of this palace. The floor was yet again wooden, the walls were painted a light, mellow yellow. There was a huge cabinet of plates and cups that sat against the far away wall. A few counters with the normal kitchen necessity that you would need. And right in the middle of the room was a small wooden, almost blue coloured table, with two matching chairs.

On the table was a note. _Great just what I need, another note written with more disappointing news_.

I walked over to it and yet again it had _To Bella_ on the front if it. I opened it up.

_Bella_

_You will be having breakfast alone this morning, as Gianna is not able to attend. She is feeling rather unwell._

_Be in the main room at 9:30_

_Aro_

I looked at the clock that was hanging up on the wall, it read 9:15. There was definitely not any time to have breakfast so I decided to have a cup of coffee, which didn't agree with my stomach much.

When I was done, I evacuated the kitchen and slowly paced down the hall. Yesterday when I saw these paintings I didn't actually take in what they were. One huge painting lay on the wall, covered in dust. It had three young woman standing in a line, their expressions were saddened, each one of them were holding a bouquet of flowers.

I broke my stare from it, when shivers ran down my spine. _Why hang paintings on your wall that sadden you? _

When I made it into the hall, I stared at Giannas' desk blankly, it looked empty as if it hadn't been used in years. _ God, I hope she's all right.. not that it matters, I'm going to kill her soon. _Then it occurred to me, I'm going into the hall where they presumably 'feast'

_This is it, isn't it?_

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry." I whispered to myself as I entered the tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah not much, but it gives you a good idea of what's to come. I'll have a chapter for you next week, a longer one anyway.

**Thanks: **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope that you review etc. The longer the better. Hahaha

Much Love, MrsBacobJlack x


	6. The Start Of The Journey

**A/N: **I'm back and it's awesome. This chapter is smallish but that's because I'm bloody tired and I promised you guys that I would add a chapter up today, even though it's 2am but hey I'm sure not all people love sleep... like me. Anyway, this chapter explains very little but sure enough it is the begining of Bellas journey.

**Thanks: **For the reviews, faves and alerts. Your guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, new moon etc. That belongs to Stephanie and quite frankly always will.

* * *

It's been over an hour since I last seen Aro, I expected him to just run at me and change me there and then when I entered the room... but he didn't. He told me to hold tight and stay where I was until he came back. Surprisingly he was alone when I came into the quiet, lonesome room. I half expected every vampire that lived here to be there with him, but they weren't.

I suppose they didn't want to hang around when it wasn't necessary. I shivered slightly. If they all come here, was it for their own entertainment or because they had to be here? I blushed slightly at the fact that I would have a possible audience at me feet, awaiting my change... they would be the only one's to do so. I wasn't exactly thrilled about this.

I wasn't happy about being left alone either, it gave me too much time... to think about things that could give me an excuse to back out of this, even though I know now that it isn't possible to do so any more. I only know because I couldn't even come up with a decent excuse... which made me think that I was a complete and utter failure, I was and I knew it. I couldn't even come up with one lousy, stupid excuse for backing out of this.

I couldn't even say that my father or mother or Jacob needed me because by now I know that I was probably presumed dead. Alice told me that this was my destiny, so it was obvious that they had to tell my family and friends something... I don't think for one moment that Charlie would believe that I ran away... not when Edwards' still in Forks... that's if he is.

My body felt exhausted and my head began to spin, there's still so much that I had to sort out. I didn't get to say my last goodbyes to Jacob, I wish that I did...I love him.

If I knew that this was going to happen, then I would have told him that I loved him. A pain shot up through my chest, tears flooded my eyes, I no longer had the energy to hold them back... why should I? it was probably going to be the last time that I did cry. From now on I will only ever be able to cry silently... that is something that made the pain in my chest even stronger.

Here I was acting like a lost cause, fretting over things that could easily be fixed.

It's to be expected though, I mean I haven't exactly done everything on my to do list. I didn't finish my finals, go to collage, get married (not like that was a major priority) get a great job, my own house... maybe there's still a chance for me to still do all those things. I shook my head slightly. "Of course there is." I said aloud accidently. I didn't care any more, I had to get it out. "I have eternity to do everything, it's not like I'm going to be stuck here forever." I screamed out while trying to steady my trembling hands. "Soon enough after my change, I'll be back with Edward..." I inhaled a sharp breath. "He'll love me more and finally we will be able to live in peace forever."

Peace and forever with Edward was something that I always wanted, but that can't happen when I'm human.

"That's what you think." I heard a gruff voice sound from behind me, I jumped in the spot I was standing at. "Your wrong." The now familiar voice said.

I didn't dare move, I was completely frozen, I felt that if I moved even a fraction of an inch, I would probably break into a million pieces. "I'm wrong?" My voice sounded innocent and scared, I sounded like a scared little child. I realise now that I... I am, compared to these vampires that are most likely over hundreds of years old... I am nothing but a scared little child standing in this room.

"Yes, Bella." I jumped forward a bit when I felt his cold breath drag over my skin. "Your plan... it isn't going to work." His hand pressed lightly down on my shoulder, it was in an almost comforting way. "I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, Bella. Better me than anyone else right?" He half laughed.

"I suppose your right, Felix. But why won't my plan work?" He placed another hand on my shoulder and began to massage me, it felt good. I don't think that I've ever been touched by a man like this... it was sort of exhilarating in a way.

"Because." His tone was now harsh and cold. "Aro wants you all to himself, he wants you to stay here forever." I shivered at the word 'forever' I knew that I would be here for a long time but forever seems a little insane. I don't really think that I like Aro in that kind of way. Yes, he's handsome and god, he moves so gracefully it makes my heart jump. I just don't think that I would be able to love another man, not like that anyway.

"I can't stay forever." I almost shouted, snapping quickly out of my day dreams. "My plan will work and soon enough me and Edward will be happy toghether in Forks." I burst into hysterics

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way, Bella." He let out a loud sigh and dropped his hands from my shoulders. "He can come here but that's it."

I stood still for a few seconds, completely missing his touch. I took a deep come-on-Bella-move breath and turned around. "Does it really have to be this way, Felix? I mean." I threw my hands in the air in a huff. "Can't me, you and Gianna just go.. move our feet and leave this place." I scrunched up my eyebrows, I had a feeling that he wasn't listening but I continued my rant anyway. "I don't even think that you are happy here?" I smiled when I saw the look in his eyes, I recognised that emotion straight away... defeat. "I'm right." I smirked.

He balled his fists up and began to tremble. "You have no idea how I feel, Bella. You met me 24 hrs ago and here you are, acting as if you know everyone." He poked my chest hard, I winced back at the pain. "And why are you even making up excuses to leave?" He smirked when he saw the defeat that I had just recalled in him.

There was no possible answer, I couldn't even think of something unintelligible to say. So I shrugged and turned my back on him.

He laughed. "I hope the vampire Bella is much nicer." As soon as he said that a loud bang came from the corner of the room.

I snapped my head round to the direction the sound came from, my eyes widened when I saw Aro, Caius, Demetri, Alec and Jane walk in. They followed in a large line, one by one they walked in. It was as if they had rehearsed this many times before. I cringed at the fact that they probably did, I wouldn't and couldn't believe for one second that I was the first person to be in this position.

I watched as they marched silently to the three chairs, they climbed up three steps and quickly took there places on the chairs. Aro sat on the middle one, while Caius, Demetri sat on either side of him. Alec and Jane stood in the corner of the room, yet again whispering to each other. I hated it when they done that, they knew for a fact that I couldn't hear them and I knew for a fact that it was definitely about me.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Felix." Aro mused.

Felix walked past me, brushing my arm as he did. He walked up to the golden chairs and stood beside Aro. I scrunched my eyes slightly and watched him carefully as he whispered something into Aros ear, neither of them held any sort of emotions on their face, which was rather annoying.

Finally after a few moments of silence Aro spoke. "I think that it was a wise choice, don't' you?" He looked up at Felix with a proud smile plastered across his face.

Felix did not reply, he looked away with a disgusted glare, I was completely confused on what was going on.

"My child." Aro laughed and clapped his hands once. "How are you feeling today?" He was almost too enthusiastic about today, it was quite clear that he was going to be the one who changed me.

"Little nervous." I looked down as I felt my face heat up.

"Oh." Aro immediately lost his enthusiasm, he looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at me. "Do you not want to go through with this?" His voice was filled with disappointment and anger.

"I do." I said a bit too quickly that even I didn't believe this. I took a deep breath. I want to do this, the sooner the better. "Can we get this over with?"

"Are you sure now?" His brows raised in concern.

I growled in frustration, why was he so concerned about me, he was the one who was getting to taste my apparent sweet blood. "Please?" I begged. My legs grew shaky as did my hands. My nerves went up a level, I've never had one before but I was sure that I was near to having a panic attack. "Just... please?" I closed my eyes and waiting for the end to come... or more like the beginning.

"I want this to be a day that you will remember." I opened my eyes, Aro was standing right in front of me. A small smile sat on his lips. He leaned in closer. "I know I'll remember this."

"I will to." I whispered and closed my eyes again.

I could feel him gain closer towards me, his cold breath whipped around my neck. I was sure that if I opened my eyes, I would see a grin that reached his eyes. "You smell... you smell so hypnotic." He whispered in my ear. I knew that he was playing games with me and it didn't seem fair, I would bet a thousand that it was Jane that said he should play around with me first.

I winced, suddenly a pain shot up my neck and around my head. A scream ripped from my throat as the burning began, I would have fell to my knees if it wasn't from his arm that was around my waist holding me up.

Scream after Scream, he didn't stop. I tried to pry him off of me but I could feel my energy slowly fade. He wasn't changing me, he was sucking me dry.

De ja vu quickly found me. I saw a bright light that bounced off the blackness that was enclosing in on me. I could feel a deep pressure surround my body. I knew this was the end, it had to be... I no longer felt... alive.

"Your going to kill her." A new voice entered the room, but I couldn't see who it was... it was familiar though.

Slowly but surely my eye lids grew heavier... soon enough there was no energy for me to keep them open.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so what did you think, I hated this chapter.... as some people know but I may as well add it up before it meets the recycle bin.

**Expect a chapter tomorrow, longer of course, I'll more likely spend all day on it.**

Questions: **Where's Gianna? Do you know? ---- Also, who owned that new voice? **I would love to hear what you think or know.... dun dun dun!

**Thank you for taking your time out to read my story. **

MrsBacobJlack x


	7. New Senses

**A/N: **Sorry for the slight delay of this chapter, I hit a dead end. But here is your chapter. I hope that I haven't dragged this on too long, I tried my best. Don't crit me too hard.

**Thanks: **For the reviews, faves, alerts. Your guys are simply too awesome. But I would like to say another thanks, and that thanks goes to pattyofurniture. I asked her for help and she gave me it, I don't think that I would have actually been able too start this chapter without her help. I think I asked her so many questions, that her brain melted slightly. Hahaha!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, new moon, etc. I'm just lending them for a short period of time.

**Sorry: **Okay so I got your hopes up about **THE NEW VOICE**! But! and yes theres a but, the new voice that entered chapter six (I think) well it won't actually be properly introduced until chapter 8 or 9. I'll keep reminding you about it... just incase you forget.

* * *

Three days of my life was filled with utter pain, something that I don't want to experience ever again. My flesh burned, every second I thought I was going to burst into flames. Every second I prayed for the heavens to open up and just rip my soul from my body... but as they seconds past, none of that happened. I screamed, I kicked, I laid still, I tried to move, but no matter what I did, I only seemed to make it worse that what it was.

For three days I kept my eyes shut. Too scared to open them, scared of what I would see.

For three days a soft whisper was blown into my ear, each and every word tried to bring comfort to me, but did not succeed fully. Each day that whisper grew louder and louder, until I couldn't take it any more. I had the urge to rip my ears off, just so I wouldn't hear those words that were meant to comfort me. I'm surprised that I heard the words over my screams, I don't even know who was speaking those words, it was as if they had changed their voice to suit me... and it did, it sounded just like Edwards.

For three days I wished that Edward was with me. I wished that he was here to hold my hand, to kiss my trembling lips. I wished that he was here, but I turned my back on him.

On the third day the pain had subsided. Great relief filled my body. Only did a small burning in my hands stay, but the loud whisper told me that it would go away in a matter of time. I thanked the small whisper with a weak smile.

I didn't know if I was asleep or not. My mind was utterly blank. For a while I thought I was dead when I could no longer hear the small whisper. I thought that I didn't make it through the change and some how passed away, I thought that some one felt guilty enough to kill me after seeing the pain I was going through.

But they delightful thoughts left when I heard the small whisper in my ear. "I think you can open your eyes now, Bella." The voice was soothing. I couldn't help but smile every time I heard it.

Behind the small smile, scared little Bella was still there. "I don't think I can." My words came out in an utter rush, it sounded like some one else's voice. It took me a few seconds to actually comprehend what I had said. Panic struck me hard, I don't feel like me. I feel like a completely new person. "What's wrong with me?" I screamed. I scrunched my eyes up and covered my ears. "What's wrong with me?" I shouted.

"Bella, what's wrong?" The concerned voice asked. I felt a hand fall gently on my stomach.

"Its too loud." I tried to lower my voice but no matter what I done it only seemed louder.

A laugh sounded throughout the room, causing my ears to tingle in pain. "Sorry. Your hearing is just a little bit over sensitive at the moment, you will adjust to that very soon." Even though I hadn't opened my eyes, I knew that the person who was with me had a smile on their face.

"Okay." I cringed again. In all my life I didn't think that I would hate my voice this much. It terrifies me in so many ways. Yet his voice doesn't.

Silence fell upon the room, which I was deeply grateful for. I moved my hands away from my ears and let them slowly trail down my stomach to the strangers hand. My skin felt cold and hard. That's when I knew that the change had happened and I was now immortal. I clasped my left hand with the stranger, he gripped my hand tightly. "You'll get better, I'm proud of you, Bella." He said each word in between kisses.

My smile grew a lot stronger and for several moments, I enjoyed basking in the silence.

"Bella?"

"Yes." I whispered this time.

"Why haven't you opened your eyes yet?"

"Because I'm too scared too." I admitted and I was. I was too scared of what I would see. I don't think that I would be able to comprehend anything, I mean it took me nearly half an hour to adjust to the sound of my own voice. I have no idea what my vision would be like and at this moment in time, I don't want to know what it would be like.

I heard a loud sigh sound, the strangers hand tightened around mines. "I think that you should at least open one of them."

I shook my head, which I barely even noticed. "I don't want to."

"You haven't even breathed through your nose. You need to start some where." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Take a deep breath in, Bella. Tell me what you smell?" Towards the end of his sentence his tone of voice changed, it sounded seductive and pleading.

"Fine." I moaned. There was no way that I could turn down that voice, I wonder if that's what I sound like... constantly seductive.

I took a deep breath in, I didn't even realise until now that I wasn't breathing properly. Shock took over my body when I was hit by many different smells. "What do you smell?"

I twitched my nose slightly. "Roses... and maple syrup... toothpaste.... and, and hmm." I moaned.

"Interesting. What else?"

I sniffed more. One smell that hit my nose was outstanding, it overpowered all my sense and without even noticing, the top half of my body rose. I sniffed again. "What is that?"

"This is very interesting. What does it smell like, Bella?" The man asked. His voice filled with curiosity.

"I don't know..." I could feel a slight burn in my throat. "It's alluring."

"Bella, if you open your eyes, I can take you to that smell." His tone of voice was no longer soothing, no, it was covered with authority. "Open your eyes, Bella."

His voice scared me into doing it. When I opened my eyes, everything was sharp. I half expected everything to be unfocused and cloudy, but it wasn't. I looked around the room and noticed that I was in my comfort zone, my bedroom. I could see everything so clearly, the dust that floated around, the fingers prints on the door, every crease that was on my bed covers. I gasped.

"Look at me, Bella." He voice commanded.

I quickly moved my head and grinned. "So it was you that has been comforting me these past three days." I had the urge to hug him in thanks, but yet again I was to frightened to move around.

"Yes." His grin widened and he brought my hand up to his lips again and kissed it in a polite manner. "I wanted to be here for you, Bella. I knew that this was going to be difficult for you, so I decided to stay."

"Thank you so much, Aro."

He nodded his head and let go of my hand, I watched as it fell to the bed and made a loud noise. He stood up and walked around the room. I let my eyes follow him. "We have to do a few things before you can leave this room." He glanced up at me. "I need to teach you how to walk. I think you have adjusted well with your hearing... which is slightly surprising. How is your vision?"

"Perfect."

"Good – good." He stopped pacing back and forth. "I want you to stand up, Bella. Can you do that for me?" His voice was patronising just as much as his smile was. "Can you get up?"

I felt like crying, I lifted my hands to my face. But without even realising the speed that I was doing it at, I smacked myself right in the nose and fell back onto the bed. "Bella." He panicked. He was at my side in no time. "Are you okay?"

I burst into laughter. "I'm a god damn vampire and some how I'm still clumsy." Aro laughed along with me.

"Come on, get up. I'll help you." He placed his hands under my back and knees and lifted me off the bed without struggle. He walked slowly over to the other side of the room (where there were no objects that I could destroy.) He stopped and looked into my eyes. "I'm going to put you down, but I'll still keep my hand on your back." His voice lowered back to that soothing tone. "Don't rush this, Bella."

I nodded and let him put me down. When my feet touched the ground I felt calm for some reason. His hand was still on my back. I inhaled in a deep breath and prayed for this to work. I took a step forward, when my foot hit the ground. I laughed. "That's it, Bella. Keep going." His encouraging words made me continue.

I took another step and jumped back when a loud thud sounded. I looked down and saw a small hole in the concrete ground. "What the hell?" I was shocked. How could some one as small as me break something like that.

"You'll need to get use to your own strength."

He helped my walk around for quite a while. It's safe to say that I'll need a new bedroom, the floor was covered in pot holes. I was a little unease in case Aro gave me in trouble for smashing up his precious home. But he took it in good humour.

"That's it. I think you've got it." He cheered and pulled my into a hug. He gently brushed his hand through my hair and whispered into my ear. "I'm so proud of you. I think that you deserve a reward." He let go of me and grabbed my hand. "Lets go."

He opened the door and gracefully walked down the hall with me, hand in hand. I still couldn't get over how much my eye site had improved, it was amazing. I studied the portraits and noticed things in them that I had never see before. I smiled brightly and inhaled a deep breath. I was utterly proud of what I became... I thought that I would hate immortal Bella. But I love her. I knew from this day on... I would never look back and call this a mistake.

We entered the reception area. I couldn't wait to see Gianna and show her the new and improved Bella. That idea flew out the window when she was no were to be seen. Stopping in my tracks I glared at Aro. "Where is Gianna? Is she still sick?" Not for one minute do I believe that she's ill.

He glared intently into the thin air. His lips tightened. "She's still ill." He spoke in a deadly tone through his teeth

I didn't bother finishing this conversation. I knew that it wasn't going to go anywhere. I couldn't help but wonder if Felix took her away... it still doesn't explain why he left me behind. That's if he did run away with her. I shook my head. I knew that I was just being paranoid, bad habits just don't go away.

I sniffed the air. "What- what- what's that?" I sniffed again, this time taking a deeper inhale. It took over my body just like before. I felt greedy, I wanted it, I needed it, I had to have it. "What is that?" I shouted louder when he didn't answer me.

We continued walking. "Stop!" I shouted. This time he acknowledged my presence and did as I asked him. "Please." I sniffed again. "Just." And again." Tell me what that is?"

"Not here, Bella." He dragged me into the dark tunnel and carried on walking. "I knew that you would be powerful but this... this is something else." I stared at him with a confused expression. I didn't bother ask, I knew that in time he would explain everything to me.

When we made it into the chamber, I was struck by many different smells and straight away I knew that it was the scents of my 'family'. I looked around and instantly caught sight of Jane, Alec, Caius and Demetri. They stood in the middle of the room; all wearing there black cloaks. I could here them talk even though they were so far away. I was pleased, no more snide whispers from Jane. And if she had something to say to me... I'm sure I'll have something to say back.

"I would like you all to greet the newest member of our family." Aro announced. Everyone looked up and I was quite surprised to see that they had smiles and grins plastered on their beautiful faces.

I smiled back and for once I didn't blush. I know now that that's something that I'll never do again... for some strange reason, even though I hated blushing, I think that I will miss having that some what bad habit.

When we joined the circle, it slowly enclosed and within a second or two, it was nothing but a giant hug. I could feel the love and proud emotions fall off them. I was ecstatic that they feelings were projected towards me. They loved me! They were proud of me! I've never felt this happy in such a long time. For once I feel like I'm part of a family... that love me.

When the hug parted, I could see the impatience in their eyes. I wasn't sure if they were waiting for me to do something magical or say something. So I stood quiet in wonder.

Aro sighed. "So far, just a mind shield... but I'm sure there is something else. I suppose we just need to wait."

Everyone nodded in unison. I was slightly confused. "Mind shield?"

"I cant read your thoughts... and you can shield powers that are being used on you. So far your untouchable."

I already knew about vampires not been able to read my thoughts, but shielding powers. At least for once I'm useful. Something then sparked in my mind and I grinned mischievously. "So that means that Jane can't use her power on me?" I looked around to see Caius and Aro nod. The rest stayed silent, especially Jane.

This is starting to look up more than down.

Aro finally let go of my hand and walked over to Demetri. I could hear them whisper, I could actually here them. But I wasn't to happy with what I heard.

"Did you get her?" Aro whispered.

"No. I can't find her scent anywhere. He's done a good job." Demetri replied.

"I do not approve of this. Has he come back into the area yet?"

"No. I don't know if he will. I caught his scent about a mile from here, but when I tried to track it further... it just simply vanished."

Aro sighed and clasped his hands together. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "This wasn't suppose to happen. Why must he act this way? I do not understand."

"We will find out soon enough... we have a little help remember." Demetri winked and shoved Aros arm in a playful way.

Suddenly I was struck, struck by that glorious smell. I sniffed the air several times. "Aro!" I screamed. My throat began to burn and my hands trembled. "It's back... what is it? Would some one please tell me what this smell is?"

Yet again in unison, everyone laughed at me. "Bella, it's blood." Jane declared

I gasped slightly and walked backwards, but every step I took I was gaining closer and closer to the smell. "It's... it's so." I stumbled for words. "I need it."

Voices rambled throughout my ears, they were getting louder and closer by the second. "There here." Caius laughed.

I turned around in the direction they were looking in. There I saw a group of tourists, the were just like the tourists I had saw the other day. But I didn't know that this was the reason they were here... for my pleasure. All those people were going to be killed because of us.

"Jane, hold Bella back. I don't want her to scare them... just yet." Aros voice turned cold.

Jane came up to me, she turned me around quickly and grabbed my arms. She glared at me intently. I had a feeling that she was trying to use her power on me.

The smell was becoming unbearable, every second I was in the room with them, the more I wanted them. Guilt thrashed around in my body. I don't want to kill these people but I knew for a fact that it was the only way that would rid this burning pain in my throat. Never in my life have I smelled something so alluring, so beautiful. That smell was created for my benefit.

I closed my eyes and stopped breathing, but some how the smell made it's way onto my tongue.

I've never desired something this much in my life.

The seconds past, I was still restrained by Jane but some how I was thankful. If she didn't have me in grip, then I would have drained everyone of them. I had to hold off the temptation as long as possible.

When I heard those two words that would change me forever. I was thankful but sickened at the same time. Aro came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my stomach. He whispered carefully into my ear. "It's time."

Jane let go of me. I sniffed the air, enjoying the smell. I turned around and saw the group of tourists staring at us. That's when I saw someone, someone who I hated from the very beginning. I stared at him. Dirty blonde hair, tall, lean... it can't be him though... he's in Forks.

I had to do a double take. For a moment there I actually thought it was him but it wasn't. I only new ti wasn't when I heard his heavy Italian accent... no this wasn't Mike Newton. But he looked like him. Shame for him that I hated Mike. I could feel the anger build up. I remembered all the bad things he said about Edward and I being together. Unfortunately for him, he is my victim.

"Who do you want, my Bella." Aros breath whipped around my neck.

"I want that one." I pointed at the Mike Newton look alike.

"Good choice, my Bella. He smells delightful." Aro let go of me. "I think it's time you got your reward." He pushed my slightly and without my concious realising what I was doing, I was running straight towards him. I scrunched my eyes. The look on his face will be branded in my mind forever. The look in his eyes, spelled terrified, the blood rushed from his face.

I licked my lips and pounced on him.

Screams broke the silence. Mike was pleading for me to let him go. I ignored him and lowered my mouth to his neck. I took one last sniff and bit him.

The blood flowed down my neck, the pain no longer existed in my throat, it was replaced by a warm, magnificent liquid. That immediately filled my one and only desire.

His screams quietened. I couldn't look at his petrified face any longer. Every time I did, I felt like stopping and apologizing... but I couldn't. I was weak..

I closed my eyes.

"That's it, Bella." I felt a hand rub soothing circles on my back, I knew instantly that it was Aro. "That's it, Bella." He leaned closer. I growled, I suddenly felt protective of my food.

He laughed. "I'm proud of you... My Bella."

* * *

**A/N: **You know, I think this is the only chapter that I've been scared to add up. Don't hesitate to tell me if I fracked up!

**Thank you for taking your time out to read this chapter. I do hope that review button is tempting enough.**

MrsBacobJlack x


	8. Hunting Skills & Strip Training

**A/N: **I love Emmett. That'll be all. (Sorry no descent authors note today people)

**Thanks: **For the reviews, faves, alerts. I love you guys and you really do encourage me to keep writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, etc. I'm simply just borrowing the characters.

* * *

I clung tightly to Aro, I dug my head into his chest and invited the darkness into my vision. All I wanted to do was cry my heart out, I wanted to go back in time and tell Aro that I didn't want to join his family. I wanted to go back and have Edward hold me in a tight embrace. But I knew that none of that would be possible now.

I'm immortal, I lust after blood, the only thing in the world that I will lust more than anything. I let that lust allure me to an innocent human, I let myself drain that human until there was nothing but a dry corpse before me. I wanted to take it all back. But its too late now.

Aro rocked me back and forth, he slowly brushed his hand gently through my hair; yet again trying to bring comfort to me. But at this moment in time, it seemed almost merely impossible. I couldn't bring myself to allow his comfort, I wasn't worth it, I wasn't worth being comforted. I just killed someone, I should not be aloud to be comforted, let alone worshipped for what I done. It's wrong, but yet it seems like I'm the only person who realises that.

I sighed and dug my head deeper into his chest. We sat there for ages on the ground, next to the man I just killed. I couldn't bring myself to move after what I done, I felt paralysed; mainly from shock. I let the monster inside me take over just like that. I felt like I no longer owned control of myself and my life. I no longer held that control, it didn't belong to me, I no longer had the rights to my life.

No, its the monster inside me that controls me. _It_ owns me now.

My thoughts were broken when Aros voice sounded.

"Bella, your going to be all right." I removed my head from his chest and looked up, his red eyes held nothing but hurt. "Its not going to be easy for you, but soon enough it will become easy. Soon enough you will just see it as a normal meal... don't beat yourself down for doing something that's apart of you now."

"But what if it won't become easier? what if it only becomes harder? what if I'll never be able to accept what I've become?" The words came out in a big rush, I barely understood myself.

A smile appeared on his face and his eyes no longer held hurt. "It will become easier, you can't just expect everything to be all so easy on the first day." He sighed and stopped rocking me back and forth and looked into the distance. Everyone had left the room when I had my break down, so it was easier to talk to him.

"I think that you need to evaluate the pros and cons of being a vampire." He looked down at me with a serious expression on his face. "How does that sound?"

I thought about this for a moment, I've already thought about the pros and cons of being a vampire. So I don't really see how it would benefit me right now. "And what makes you think that that would help me?"

He sighed yet again and started rocking me back and forth. "I didn't say that it was going to help you, Bella. I'm saying that it might give you a bit more of an understanding."

"An understanding of what?"

His laugh echoed throughout the empty room. "Of you, Bella."

I frowned slightly, still not understanding the concept of his question. "So if I weigh out the pros and cons... then maybe I'll understand myself more." I still had a frown etched on my face.

"I think that's something that you'll need to figure out yourself." He placed his hand on my cheek and gazed deeply into my eyes, it was as if he was in search of something... maybe in search for my lost soul. "Your a grown woman now, Bella. You need to be independent, you need to fill in that lost space in your body and become the immortal that your suppose to be."

I sighed and sat up from his baby cradle. For a second there I almost missed his touch. I stood up and started pacing the room. "I don't understand what you are talking about, you seem to be talking in only riddles and quite frankly, it's becoming irritable." I sneered.

"Your a smart girl, soon enough everything will fall into place." He stood up and started pacing with me.

I gave up what could only be several hours later. It seemed that today was not the day that I was going to solve this so called riddle. I stood in the room and took a deep breath. I looked at Aro, he had giving up pacing back and forth a long time ago. He stood against the wall and stared blankly into space.

I walked towards him as quietly as possible. When I reached him, I snapped my fingers. "Anybody there?" I laughed half heartedly.

He shook his head slightly and frowned. "Are you done trying to understand, Bella?" His frown disappeared and was soon replaced by a victorious smile.

I shook my head. "I've put it aside for now." I held my finger up. "For now." I repeated. I didn't appreciate the smugness that he was radiating off him, I wasn't going to let him win. I'm going to figure this out, besides I have eternity to do so.

He patted my head in a patronising way. "I thought you would never leave that trance of depression that you shelled yourself in." His smile wallowed away, it was replaced with a knitted frown that did not look attractive on him.

I sighed and looked away from his almost glare. "I can't say that I've fully left me shell, but its something that will happen in time... I think." I dragged in a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. Depression has dominated my life for so long that it seems almost impossible to fall out of it that easily. As one said 'time is all it takes' I've heard that so many times but never truly believed it, until now.

Aro moved away from the wall, he grabbed my hand and walked towards the exit. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't turn around while he spoke to me. "I think that we have been in this room for too long. I still have many things to teach you, Bella." His voice was evasive, giving no emotion away what so ever.

I was shocked when we headed for the exit of the building. He opened the big wooden door and within a second the street lights scorned my eyes. I quickly closed them and moaned. I was only use to the candle light, I felt like I was staring into the sunlight.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He turned around and pulled me into his chest. "I should have warned you about that. Just keep you eyes closed." His voice lowered to nothing but a small whisper. "And let you feet guide you." He let go of me and grabbed my hand.

I done as I was told and kept my eyes shut the whole time we were outside. I concentrated on the steps that I was taking, but I still couldn't help but stumble, every time I did, Aro would catch my in his arms.

I listened to the sounds outside, I wished many times as I listened that I could just shut of my hearing. It felt like to much to take in. I could hear people laugh, cry, shout. I could hear cars and I was sure that there weren't even in this area. I could hear the ocean in the distance. Some sounds were pleasant, but others were too much.

"Get on my back." Aro ordered.

"Why?" I whined.

"You haven't had a chance to run yet and I'm not risking you smashing into buildings, just get on my back?"

"Won't people see us though?"

"Don't patronise me, just get on my back." I finally gave up and jumped on his back.

Soon there was no sound expect animals and his foot steps. I inhaled a deep breath and smiled. I knew instantly that we were in some sort of woodland area, but why we were here, I have no idea.

"You can open you eyes now, Bella. Your only surrounded by darkness now." He chimed

I carefully got off his back and opened my eyes, when I did and I was shocked. Even though it was night time, I could see everything so clearly. "Its amazing." I blurted out. Aro laughed at me but I didn't pay any attention to him.

"Are we going to get to work or not?" He asked impatiently.

I gave him a confused frown, I was about to speak when he cut in.

"What do you smell, Bella?" He started walking around, glancing at me every so often in the process.

I sniffed the air and immediately my nose was attacked with several different smells. "Pine... salt..." I choked on the next smell. I coughed several times and scrunched up my face, it was a smell that I didn't want invading my nose. "Animals." The smelled absolutely disgusting, they smell dirty and vile.

Aro ran over to me and put his arm on my back. "Are you okay?" His tone of voice was full of worry. All I could do was burst into a fit of laughter. "What? What is so funny at this moment in time?"

I stood up straight and when I saw his face I burst into more laughter. "Its... just... the smell... of animals." I choked in between words.

"Hmm." Aro hummed. "Well at least you can smell them. That's a good sign." He let go of my back and walked a few steps away from me.

"Why do I need to smell animals?"

He didn't answer me. I watched as he slowly removed his black cloak, second by second he revealed his pale body. I opened my mouth and gaped at him. His chest held several muscles, each one of them sculpted to perfection. If I had a heart beat I'm sure it would have raced twice as hard. He dropped his cloak to the ground and looked over at me with a grin.

"I... I don't have to do that do I?" I would certainly feel embarrassed if I had to strip for the training.

He laughed loudly and stretched his arms out before him. "Not if you don't want to, Bella." I shook my head almost too quickly.

Even though I'm a vampire, I still get dazzled by them. At least now I can't blush, maybe from now on it would be easier for me to hide my emotions, maybe that will make life a little easier.

I finally tore my eyes away from his chest and looked at the surroundings. There was nothing but tall trees and falling leaves. Even though it wasn't much, I still thought it was amazing. I suppose on some level it reminded me of back home... back at the meadow with Edward. I sighed and rubbed my hands together. No. I thought to myself. I can't get into this now. I need to concentrate.

"That horrible smell is something that we will be working on tonight." Aro announced.

I snapped my head in his direction. "What do you mean?" I couldn't stand the smell of those dirty animals, I never minded them before until now and that's only because my senses have been heightened.

"I will be teaching you how to track scents. You won't become a tracker but it will make your life a little easier if you were able to identify different... vampires." He hesitated for a moment at the last word. He said it with such venom, I couldn't understand why.

"So why do I have to practice with animals. Why can't I use you?" I slowly walked towards him, I took off my black jumper and stretched out my arms just like he did.

"I think that you should just start off with the animals... then move onto me." He smiled. His eyes shifted up and down my body quickly, if I were human I knew for a fact that I wouldn't have noticed that look.

"Can you still smell the 'vile' animals?" A small laugh slipped from his mouth. I nodded my head. "All you have to do is follow that smell."

"You said that I wasn't aloud to run." I argued.

"No, Bella." He moved swiftly in front of me and cupped my cheek with his hand. "I didn't want you to run while we were near the city. In the forest its acceptable." He smiled brightly and gently ran his hand down my face before letting go. "You can do this, Bella. Just concentrate on one scent"

I nodded and closed my eyes for a second. I sniffed the air, instantly my nose was filled with that vile smell. Without even realising it my feet began to move, I opened my eyes and followed the scent, one step at a time.

I smiled to myself. On some level I do feel proud of myself for accomplishing so much in one day.

I ran faster and faster. I didn't know whether or not Aro was following me. All I knew was that I had to track that scent down, I had to find this animal, I had to make him proud of me.

I enjoyed the wind ruffling through my hair, I enjoyed the speed that I was running at, I enjoyed hunting. At that moment I became an adrenaline junkie. Nothing was better than this, nothing could compare to this. The smell was becoming stronger and stronger. I felt excited at the fact that at any moment now, I was to near my prey.

I squinted my eyes as I saw something ahead, something that was beyond the trees. It was my prey. I ran faster, when it noticed me nearing, it tried to run. I laughed and pounced on my prey, tackling it quickly to the ground. I sniffed the air and scrunched up my face. It was a disgusting deer. It struggled slightly under my grip, but there was no way that I was letting it go until Aro was here.

"Well done, Bella." I heard Aros voice from behind me. "You can either kill it or simply let it go?"

I looked at the deer's face. "I think I'll just let it go. I've killed once today, I don't want to make it twice." I whispered and stood up, completely letting go of the deer. As quickly as it could it ran away, unharmed.

"I'm proud of you, Bella." He whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and cradled me from side to side. "I really am." His voice was soft and gentle, just as much as his touch. At that moment I also decided that I was now aloud comfort. I will accept it.

"I'm glad I make you proud of me, Aro." I placed my hands gently on his arms.

He quickly turned me around and slammed me into his chest; I felt scared and excited at the same time. My eyes fell upon his chest and slowly made there way up to his perfect, handsome face. His eyes held nothing but lust. Slowly, he leaned his head down. I panicked. I wasn't ready to kiss someone else, was I?

I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mines. But they didn't. Suddenly he was no longer in my arms, suddenly a loud crack sounded in the distance. I opened my eyes to see Aro crushed against a tree. "Are you okay?" I screamed and ran towards him.

His face looked terrified, it wasn't until I came face to face with him did he compose it. "I'm okay." His voice was shaky.

Anger formed in my body. "Then what the hell happened there?"

He slowly pulled himself away from the tree, from where his body was there was a huge dent. "I think we've just discovered your new power, Bella." He announced happily.

* * *

**A/N: **You wouldn't actually believe how long it took me to write this chapter. But its done now. What did you guys think then? What did you think about Aros riddle? Bellas hunting skills? And the slight strip training? Lol. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. Thanks for reading.

MrsBacobJlack x


	9. In A Daze

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am sooo sorry that I am updating this late, I've been really busy (decorating, lol) I'm sorry for the late chapter but I'm having to resort to updating once a week. I just don't have the time. It just means longer chapters, I'll be working on them when I have time. **My updating day will be WEDNESDAY! So watch out! I'll be posting an update before that just because you guys have been so bloody patient with me.**

**_This chapter is just a filler, I was going to wait for a few more days but I felt bad for making you wait this long. I hope you enjoy this._**

**Thanks: **Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and faves, I love you guys! You are so freaking amazing! **Many thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Twilight, etc. I'm just simply borrowing the characters.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the forest with Aro. I was stunned into shock, I was nothing but a statue in the night. I have a power -besides my mind shield- that can harm people in so many ways, I still couldn't comprehend that I owned something like this. Could I handle the responsibility of this? Could I maintain this power like everyone else has done with theirs. Edward found it hard at first with hearing every ones thoughts, Jasper finds it hard to feel everybody's emotions, but that's something that they gradually got use, did they? Or did they always feel like a burden weighed heavily on there shoulders.

I couldn't bare to think what they must have went through when they first gained their power, were they just like me. I mean I'm questioning this like a game show, I'm doubting every aspect of this power. Is this how they felt at first? Or is everyone different. I shook my head, trying to regain new fresh thoughts.

I heard a relieved sigh sound from beside me, I slowly looked up to see Aro standing as statuesque as I was. I looked deep into his red eyes, searching for some false alarm, some security that this was a mistake, that this power didn't belong to me. But I found nothing. "I thought that my mind shield was my only power, I thought that vampires couldn't have more than one power... can they?" Doubt filled my singing voice, I tried to be strong; as strong as I had been all day, but my strength faded away into the darkness.

Aro gently pressed his hand on my arm. "There are so many possibilities to immortality... your special, Bella." His soft voice tingled through my body, for a single second I was comforted by his touch, that emotion soon left when a picture of Aro slammed against a tree flashed across my mind, I winced back at the clearness of the picture.

"I can't do this," I closed my eyes and inhaled an unnecessary breath. "can I really handle a power that is that destructive?" I closed my eyes an imagined what my power really could do, pictures of people running away in horror, all running away from me... and my power.

Aro laughed. "My Bella, you live amongst vampires, your power isn't destructive upon us."

"What... what if I-" I couldn't spit it out, there was no point... it wasn't like I was going to see Charlie again.. or any human that mattered to me, I wasn't going to see any of them ever again.

"What's the problem? You should be celebrating victoriously, Bella." I snapped my eyes open and glared at him, my lips raised over my teeth, I could feel a faint rumble in my chest... I reluctantly held it back. I wasn't about to growl at one of the volturi. "Bella?" His voice came out harsher.

I winced back like a hurt puppy, I bowed my head. "I'm sorry. This is just all so new too me," -I looked up from under my lashes- "I'm still finding it hard to adjust."

He pulled me into a sympathetic hug. "I keep forgetting that you are a new born, you act a lot older." He pushed me slightly away from him. "You know that I'm proud of you, Bella?"

I stared deeply into his red eyes again, wondering if mines looked exactly the same. I realised that I had no idea what I looked like and quite frankly at this moment in time, I didn't really give a damn... I think that it would be too much to handle.

"Bella, concentrate." Aro ordered.

I blinked a few times, not realising that I had went into a complete daze. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." He pushed me away from the hug and grabbed my hand. "You'll find that your mind will drift a lot easier... that won't last long." He grinned widely, it reached ear to ear perfectly."With the rate that you are establishing at, you going to be perfect in no time."

I glowered at him. "Perfect?" My lips raised over my teeth again. "There is no such word as perfect, Aro." A shiver ran down my spine as I said his name.

He raised a brow in confusion. "Touchy subject, I see."

I tried to hide my hurt as much as possible, but I could feel the mask slowly melt away... revealing the true emotion that evaded my face. "I just don't like the word..." -I gritted my teeth together- "perfect." The word came out in a growl; Aro winced back slightly "Sorry." I composed myself and my thoughts, I was frightened incase I went too far.

"I don't want an apology, Bella." His eyes grew dark.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to do it again," I looked up in awe, I couldn't believe that he was asking me this, using that horrible power was the last thing I wanted to do. I shook my head and kept walking back -denting the ground as I did- until my back hit a large tree. "Come on, Bella. Are you disobeying my orders?

I tilted my head to the side. "Orders? Since when have I joined the army?" This time I let a growl rip from my throat, I didn't care what the consequences would be, I did not like getting treated this way... at all.

I was ready for attacking him there and then. _How dare he say that?_ I thought to myself. Maybe he does deserve to see my power again, I wouldn't mind smashing him into another tree. I tried to shrug the vengeful vampire away, but it was no use."Fine, I'll do it... but how?" I sighed. _Bella's back. _I thought to myself. I felt slightly powerful -for that whole second- when vengeful vampire was in charge.

Aro brought his finger up to his chin and rubbed it. "Well, I'm just basing this on what I think. I think when you feel threatened... or along those lines, you'll instantly push that threat away with what I can only assume would be a physical shield." He stopped for a second and looked up at me with a mischievous grin on his face. "If I'm correct, then this will work."

Before I could ask what he was going to do, he lunged at me. Everything became slow motion, I watched as he jumped high in the air and dived straight down to me. I instantly hunched into a protective cocoon -Yep, cowardly Bella is back- and waited for the pain the come, it never did.

Slowly but surely, I unwrapped myself from my cocoon and opened my eyes. I was shocked to see Aro on the ground about 50 feet away from me, he was laughing.

"What the hell happened?" I ran over to him yet again, I felt panicked and scared. Even though he annoyed me, I couldn't help but feel scared in case I hurt him. "Are you okay?" I towered over him, searching for any injuries,I have no idea why I was even looking for injuries, still a human habit. He was still lying down, his laugh becoming more audible by the second. "And what is so funny?" I frowned deeply and held my hand out to help him up.

"Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me any more." His laugh was soothing and so melodic at the same time. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. I struggled at first, but then remembered what I could do when I apparently felt threatened. So I cuddled into him and wondered what the next move would be.

We laid on the ground for hours, finally after I calmed down we began to talk about mindless things. He was very curious about my human life. When I searched through the memories of my old life, everything was hazy and almost blurry like. It was as if a black veil had covered all my treasured memories, it was frustrating at first. But then I began to remember.

"What was your family like, Bella?" He'd asked in a plain but subtle voice.

I told him that I was a lot like my dad, Charlie. And that I was the mother when it came to me and Renee. I'd stop every few seconds to see if he was generally interested in what I was telling him, his eyes told me that he was. I smiled and told what I could remember, which wasn't a lot, too much was hazy for my liking. I was enjoying my time with Aro, I felt almost human again, just talking while lying on the ground, sometimes the peaceful silence would find us and we would calmly embrace in it.

"Do you love Edward?" I gasped, I was completely shocked and stunned, I hadn't expected this question at all... was it the voice in my head. I looked at Aro for conformation, his eyes were filled with curiosity.

I composed my face, I knew that if I was still human; my face would have blushed and my heart would have thudded a hundred times faster. At least now that I'm a vampire, I might have a slight chance at lying. "He left me, he thought that it was the best thing for me. I don't really think I could take him back after what he done to me and-."

"Bella, your sidetracking again. Do you love Edward?" His tone was more comanding now, like there was no escape from this question.

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know if I loved Edward, I mean I know that I was meant to be with him... forever. But things changed and apparently he's not in my new destiny, well that's clearly what he decided. Could I? Can I still love Edward? We've definitely been through a lot worse than this. I stopped for a moment. We haven't been through worse than this. This is the worst for me and him... were not together.

_So why do I still refer to "we" rather than "I" was I too use to saying "we" _I shrugged off the question when I realised that it was probably just a human thing, I seem to be blaming all my silly mistakes on huma-

"Bella!" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at Aro. "Good, your finally back to reality."

I shook my head.

"What?" Aro sat up slightly, he placed his hand gently on my stomach and began to run invisible circles around my navel.

"I don't think I love him." The words came out as true as they were. Human Bella loved Edward, but vampire Bella couldn't remember him as well as she wanted to... he was nothing but a blurred, fuzzy picture in the background of my mind. No love at all when I saw the pictures.

Aro smiled brightly, showing his white, razor sharp teeth in the process. "Promise not to panic?" I nodded my head, knowing where this was going... this time I didn't feel at threat.

His lips crushed onto mines. It was like no other kiss I received... unlike Edward, Aro didn't hold back.

* * *

**A/N: **I've not been that creative with Bella's power... maybe she could have another one! Any suggestion if you think she should. What do you think then? Aro and Bella finally kissed!!! Bella admitted that she doesn't love Edward, but is that really true? I would love to hear your thoughts.

**Thanks again for being so patient with me, you guys rock!**

MrsBacobJlack x


	10. Something Has To Be Done!

**A/N: **Whoa, its been like ages since I've updated, so firstly I want to say sorry for taking so long... I wasn't exactly at my house, so I didn't have time to update, therefore I was a week late. But hey! Its here now for you to read and hopefully enjoy.

**Thanks for:** The reviews, faves, alerts! I love you guys, you have been nothing but awesome to me :P

**Disclaimer: **Now if I owned Twilight, I would be using some of that money I earned, and I would be on a hot beach sunbathing... but I'm not. So inconclusion... I unfortunately do not own Twilight, etc.

* * *

The room was gigantic; the walls were a dark red, making the atmosphere a little tenser. The floor looked almost golden. When I first came into this room, I gasped. My eyes were immediately drawn down to the floor; I could see my reflection perfectly for the first time. Aro held me tightly against his chest, he had no idea what my reaction would be. I was completely shocked and distracted by the girl in the reflection; she was perfect in every way, not a flaw in sight. A wave of anger coursed through me, but then I realised that this is who I am now and that there's no need to hate myself further. So I proceeded to the large table that sat in the middle of the room.

I shuddered as pictures of myself flashed through my mind, my bright red eyes, my flawless face, my long hair, my extravagate body. I immediately felt repulsed. I tried to shove away that little voice that was telling me that I should hate myself for everything that I am... but some part of me didn't want to. I deserved to feel this way; I deserve to feel every negative emotion there is.

Perfect.

That's why I feel repulsed by myself because I think of myself as perfect

When Aro parted from our kiss in the woods, he said, "_We have an important meeting to attend to._" I asked him what this meeting was about but he didn't answer me, instead, he kissed me passionately again and flung me on his back.

Me, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec sat quietly around the large table. With Demetri missing, I can only assume that we are awaiting his arrival. I sat alone at the bottom of the table, which made me assume that this meeting was entirely about me, but I suppose until Demetri arrives, I won't really know for sure.

My eyes flickered to all the different faces. Alec and Jane sat on the left side of the table, they were staring into each other's eyes, I've noticed they do that a lot but I don't know why they do. Sometimes I think they're having a silent conversation with each other, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Caius and Marcus sat on the right side of the table, both staring into space with murderous glares etched onto their translucent faces.

Aro sat at the opposite end of the table from me. If I were still human, I know for a fact that I would have blushed a deep red, his eyes were glued onto mines. Lust, hurt, caution and curiosity swirled badly in them. I was slightly dumbfounded; I wasn't too sure why his eyes showed such emotion... Was he waiting for me to snap, a late reaction from seeing myself earlier. Was it possibly something to do with Demetri? I still assume that we are waiting for him, otherwise this meeting would have started by now.

I counted the seconds as they passed; finally something new entered the atmosphere.

"Sorry I'm late." Everyone snapped their heads around to where the sudden voice appeared. Demetri stood in the door way, he got a nod of approval from Aro and gracefully glided across the room. He took a seat next to Marcus.

Once the room grew quiet everyone diverted their eyes to Aro. "Thank you for coming back so soon. I hope that you brought some news with you?" He raised a brow in a hopeful way, clasped his hands and tensed his shoulders.

"Yes, Aro I do have some news. I have found out that-"

Aro held his hand up to pose silence; Demetri stopped talking completely. "First." He looked at me with a bright smile. "I have some news myself, something that might be a little more uplifting."

Everyone looked at me with wide and curious eyes. I knew that some of this meeting had to be about me and I know exactly what part of me, my power. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly; this is something that I did not want to show. I wanted to forget about my power; banish it from my life forever.

"During our training," Aro continued. "Bella discovered her power." His tone of voice sounded proud and full of happiness. "It's a rather powerful power, something that can bring great help."

"Is she going to show us her power?" I snapped my head in Janes direction, I glared immensely.

_How dare she talk as if I weren't at all here?_

Aro saw the look on my face. "Well I think that's a question you should ask Bella." A smirk formed dearly on his face; I couldn't help but do the same myself.

Jane sighed and turned in my direction. "Are you willing to show us your power, Bella?" She gritted her teeth when she said my name.

I bit my lip and looked at Aro for conformation; he nodded his head and smiled warmly. Flashes of our kiss buzzed through my mind, I knew that if I had a heartbeat it would have accelerated to the maximum.

"Yes, I am willing to show you... but," I continued to stare at Aro. "I don't feel at threat."

"That can be arranged." Jane sneered.

"Well its settled then, Bella stand up," He pointed to the left side of the room. I obediently followed his orders and was at the other side of the room in seconds. "Jane, stand ten feet away from Bella." She followed the same order. He nodded his head, showing that he approved of our followed orders. "Jane, when you're ready use your power on Bella." He grimaced for a second.

Jane smiled from ear to ear and slowly turned her head in my direction. She glared intently towards me. I closed my eyes hoping that it wouldn't break through my shield. Suddenly a crash sounded and a few gasps filled the air. I knew what had happened, I've already done it twice to Aro and now I've done it to Jane.

A snarl filled the air. I opened my eyes to see Jane in a crouch only a few feet away from me. My instincts kicked in and I immediately done the same. Everyone ignored our snarling; they were still astounded by what they saw... my power.

Whispers filled the air. "I can't believe it." Demetri whispered excitedly.

"That's something special there." Marcus said; his tone of voice still a little bored.

"She's remarkable." Aro praised. I smiled lightly at his approval. Maybe this power thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

"It's nothing special." Caius snorted.

Me and Jane instantly stopped growling at each other and glared at Caius (mainly me)

"It's nothing special!" Aro raged. "Everything about her power is special." He stood up in a second; his face was almost demented looking. "If she feels even just a little bit at fret, she pushes it away in an instant. And you're saying that it's not special. I do not approve of this attitude." He snorted.

Caius eyes grew darker by the second; you could tell that he wasn't used to this kind of treatment. "I've seen powers that are far greater than... than that." He retorted.

"Think what you may, Caius. It's a great power to have on our side."

"We have enough power on our side."

"And you don't think that we deserve more."

Caius shrugged his shoulders. "I think this argument is over." He said in a defeated tone.

Aro glared at him for several more minutes; the silence became eerie and unwanted. I wish that I hadn't used my power, it seems like it can bring damage more than one way. "Yes, I think this argument is over. Jane, Bella you may be seated." We followed our orders and sat down "Now moving on for what were really here for. You may continue, Demetri."

Demetri sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke. "I found them."

"And why did you not bring them back with you?" Aro asked in a calm voice.

"I was outnumbered."

Aro stood up. "What do you mean that you were outnumbered?"

"I mean... it wasn't just the one vampire." Aro nodded his head for him to continue. "He changed her."

_He changed her. What does he mean? Who are they talking about?_ My eyes glanced between Aro and Demetri; it seemed like no one else in this room mattered but them.

"He did." Aro seemed completely at awe.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I was too late. I watched them from a distance, Felix knew that I was there, but Gianna didn't have a clue. They were hunting," He looked up at Aro and then one by one he looked at each of us; as if he were ready to tell a spooky story by a campfire. "She's strong and unbelievably fast. If I had tried to have taking them back... I would have been killed. She seemed really protective over Felix."

"So we have a problem then." Aro closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Come here, Demetri." He demanded. Demetri immediately stood up and walked over to Aro. Aro opened his eyes and slowly placed his hand on Demetris face.

The room grew silent once again. It gave me time to think about what was going on. Felix had followed my advice and pursued his dream; to live the rest of his life with the one he loves. Then why should that be a problem; isn't that what life suppose to be like, do what you want, live your own path, the path that you want to follow. I just can't understand; why is there trouble?

Yes, she is a new born but so am I and I am not in any way a danger to anyone.

Before I could realise it I spoke aloud. "What is the problem with them being happy?" My voice came out in a small whisper.

"Everything is the problem with their situation." Caius sneered.

Aro stopped looking through Demetris memories and sat down. "They've broken many rules, Bella. Something has to be done about this, we can't just let it slip like that."

There was no point in this conversation, I knew by now that something was going to be done... about them.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so its not a big chapter, as I say I haven't had time... but theres another reason why... I've planned and started writing my first chapter of my new story. I know! Like of my god right! So if you like my writing, then click that author alert button.. because it could be anytime soon that'll be posting that first chapter. Heehee. I can't wait to post it, but I'm trying to hold off as long as possible... because its hard enough trying to update this... but I think it will eat away at me and in a week or so you'll see that its up.... YAY!!!!!

**Thanks for reading! You guys rock! And before I forget, I want to say thank you too Pattyofurniture... I always try and bin the chapters I write but she always stops me, You rock McDuderson! :D**

MrsBacobJlack x


	11. Meeting The Voice

**A/N:** Man, it has been a long time since I have updated. I decided to finally get back to writing and started this chapter a few weeks ago, of course I want to make sure that I would still be in the same flow of writing as the rest of the story, so please do forgive me if this seems different. I want to continue this story but it's up to you guys on whether or not I should.

**Important: **I had added a chapter 11 before but did not like how it resulted so I'm going to add a little piece from chapter 10 just so it's a little less confusing.

**Thank you:** I am overwelmed with the amount of emails that has flooded my email box. Even though I haven't updated in so long people still kept reviewing, alerting etc. And I _AM _greatful for that! I love you guys! You rock beyong belief! You keep me going you do.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned twilight I'd buy a hotdog vender. But I don't.

* * *

_"I mean... it wasn't just the one vampire." Aro nodded his head for him to continue. "He changed her."_

_He changed her. What does he mean? Who are they talking about? My eyes glanced between Aro and Demetri; it seemed like no one else in this room mattered but them._

_"He did." Aro seemed completely at awe._

_"Yes. I'm sorry but I was too late. I watched them from a distance, Felix knew that I was there, but Gianna didn't have a clue. They were hunting," He looked up at Aro and then one by one he looked at each of us; as if he were ready to tell a spooky story by a campfire. "She's strong and unbelievably fast. If I had tried to have taking them back... I would have been killed. She seemed really protective over Felix."_

_"So we have a problem then." Aro closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Come here, Demetri." He demanded. Demetri immediately stood up and walked over to Aro. Aro opened his eyes and slowly placed his hand on Demetris face._

_The room grew silent once again. It gave me time to think about what was going on. Felix had followed my advice and pursued his dream; to live the rest of his life with the one he loves. Then why should that be a problem; isn't that what life suppose to be like, do what you want, live your own path, the path that you want to follow. I just can't understand; why is there trouble?_

_Yes, she is a new born but so am I and I am not in any way a danger to anyone._

_Before I could realise it I spoke aloud. "What is the problem with them being happy?" My voice came out in a small whisper._

_"Everything is the problem with their situation." Caius sneered._

_Aro stopped looking through Demetris memories and sat down. "They've broken many rules, Bella. Something has to be done about this, we can't just let it slip like that_

There was no point in this conversation, I knew by now that something was going to be done... about them. And as I looked into the fiercely burning eyes of everyone who sat around the table, I knew that what was going to be done wasn't at all going to be pleasant. On the plane Alice had told me that the Volturi had a mean streak and that they did not stand for rule breaking, in their books it was by far the worst thing that could happen.

For a moment, as I closed my eyes, I wished that Alice and the rest of the Cullen family were here with me. I know that the Cullen's could talk anybody out of doing something that seemed unethical, and I know that if they had a chance to sit down with them, maybe they would be able to talk some sense into them - change their minds. But they aren't here, so it is up to me to do something about this predicament.

I sat forward in my seat and cleared my throat, immediately all eyes were drawn on me and I slouched back a bit, feeling my confidence drop.

I bit my lip momentarily and said in my most confident voice, "Can't you take a step back from this situation and look at it from their perspective?" I could feel my throat close up as I spoke each word, and by the glares that were becoming more intent, I knew that was the reason for the throat swelling as well.

Caius snorted and shook his head, "That's absolutely absurd, Bella." Marcus' shoulders began to shake as he laughed silently at Caius' words.

My eyes narrowed and my nails began to dig into my palms as I held them up to my face in a somewhat protective manner. I didn't know what to say back to his comment. I didn't want to say anything back to him because I know for a fact that it would result in an argument that would most likely progress to fighting. And if I were to fight, I'd probably use my power. I think I've used it enough for one day.

"He's right, Bella." Aro said as he placed his palms flat on the table.

I could feel my unnecessary breaths quicken, the anger was building up quickly and for some reason I knew that I wasn't going to be able to contain the anger very well.

"We have rules that everyone has to abide by." Aro said as his eyes flickered to each vampire that sat at the table. "If any of the vampires in this world find out that we let members of the volturi break a rule and get away with it... think of the chaos that would cause, Bella. Think about it!" Aro's voice rose higher and I flinched back into my chair. I could see the sorrow in his eyes but I chose to ignore it.

Moments of silence passed and the atmosphere began to grow eerie.

"What if they didn't have to find out about what has happened?" I said, cutting into the atmosphere harshly. My eyes travelled over the eyes that held nothing but rejection.

Yet again the silence grew eerie. I watched as the vampires clasped their hands, trailed their eyes over the big wooden table and even shuffle in their chairs. I knew what I had said made sense and I knew that they understood that this could be pulled off. But it's whether or not they chose to accept what I had said.

My bubble of thought burst when Alec suddenly erupted into a cloud of laughter. I turned my head in his direction and glared intently, I could feel a growl rumble in my chest.

"That is so funny, Bella." Alec shouted in a condescending laugh. The growl that threatened to roll from my mouth did.

I couldn't take this anymore. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Wasn't I one of them? Didn't I have the same respect as the rest of them? Or was I just a toy with a gift for them to play around with?

Another loud growl rumbled in my chest and everybody immediately fell silent. I could see their eyes slowly widen and their bodies inch away from me.

I laughed eternally. They were scared of me. They had all seen my power. They've seen the damage that it caused. Could this possibly be a gained advantage? Maybe I could spike fear into them...

"Enough!" Aro growled back at me. He leaned forward on the table, his palms slowly sliding over the wood. "Bella, you're hungry. Go! Go find something to eat and come back when your head is a little more... with us."

I shot up like a bullet and ran out of the room, leaving nothing behind but a windy trail of my old presence.

I can't believe the way they treated me in there. This is not how I wanted things to be. Just because I was a new born doesn't mean I have to be treated like a child.

My Mother always said me, from what I can remember, that I was like an old woman trapped inside a teenagers body. I have common sense. I'm intellectual. Why must they treat me like this?

I ran through the endless corridors. The curtains that hung high over the walls flew up in the air and lazily fell back down to its original spot.

"Watch where you are going?" An unknown voice shouted as I blasted through the tunnel that would lead me to the outside world. I ignored the familiar voice though and kept on running. I kept on running until I hit the entrance to the streets.

The night air attacked my senses. Many smells evaded my nostrils and they began to flair as a certain smell hypnotised me. The smell of blood. Even though it was night time there were still many people in the streets, mainly tourists from what I could see. They all wore shirts that had pictures of trees on them and shorts that covered their legs but when they walked the shorts revealed a part of their skin that had not yet been tanned.

All of them were laughing, joking, smiling and playing. Not one of them had a care in the world. Not one of them were unhappy like me... not one of them were a vampire like me.

I took a step out onto the cobbled ground. The cloak that Aro had given me before the meeting swished around as a sudden breeze twirled around me. My eyes suddenly dragged down to my shoes and I smiled. I was wearing my favourite shoes that I used to wear back in forks, my black chucks. They are plain and simple. But the reason for my smile is because my chucks are covered in dirt, dirt from forks I am sure. Stains of green covered the front part that had turned cream from the lack of wash.

"Forks." I whispered as I took another step forward. I had gotten fairly used to walking normally, without creating pot holes in the ground, and to be honest, I was glad that I had. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have been able to venture out the terrains of the castle.

I sighed and continued walking, I could feel peoples eyes burning into my cheek, and every time I looked up, at least one person was staring at me with curiosity, lust and happiness. I smiled back at them, trying to fit in with the human crowd, and when I did smile at them; I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. One man with sun kissed skin, long black hair and eyes that seemed to pierce through my soul, he stared at me for a long time. I tried not to look at him as I wavered through the small crowd but something seemed so familiar about him. And then it dawned on me, he looked exactly like Jacob. A pain began to beat in my chest as I finally looked away from him. That was the second person I had seen since I arrived here, there as the Mike look-a-like and now there was the Jacob. God forbid I ever run into a Charlie look-a-like.

For ages I just kept on walking, trying to ignore the sweet smell of blood, luckily enough I had succeeded. I couldn't say that I felt at all hungry, but when I was back in the meeting room with them, I did feel hungry and for some reason I couldn't help but think that I was because I felt angry. Did vampire's throats burn as anger coursed through their bodies? Was that why the Cullen's were always happy and mellow like vampires?

My thoughts burst as my nostrils began flaring. I could smell a scent that for some reason seemed recognisable. It smelled like... vampire. But how did I know what vampires smelled like? Did it just come with the immortality package?

I turned around in the empty street and let my eyes scan over the darkness; I couldn't see anything, nothing but a small alley cat hugging against an empty barrel. "Who is there?" I shouted as I began to walk backwards. Fear spiked through me and I tried to ignore it but it didn't work, I wasn't ready for a vampire attack.

"Who is there?" I screamed again.

"I am nothing to fear, Bella." A random voice said. I tilted my head and furrowed my brows. That voice. That voice seemed so... familiar. "I will show myself... if that's okay with you, Bella?" The voice asked.

I took a deep breath and winced as my back pressed up against a wall. "Show yourself." I said in a courageous tone of voice.

Suddenly a small woman appeared and if I had a beating heart I knew it would have accelerated to the maximum. "Alice!" I screamed in excitement and dived towards her. My arms wrapped around her as I brought her into a bear hug. "What are you doing here?" I squealed into her ear.

Her arms were wrapped lightly around my body; it was as if she were afraid of me. I let go of her and took a step back, "What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Alice just stood there staring at me and I couldn't comprehend what sort of emotions were swirling around in her eyes. "Your eyes..." She whispered as she took a step towards me, enclosing the space between us.

I brought my hand up to my face and stroked my cheek. I felt embarrassed and ashamed that she had to see me like this. "I'm sorry you had to see my like this." I whispered, closing my eyes and hoping for a second that this was just a dream.

"Don't be ashamed, Bella, we all knew that this is your destiny. There is no point hiding what you are." Her hand came up to my face and she placed it lightly over mines. "You may not live the same lifestyle as us but that is no reason to feel ashamed. This is who you are, accept it Bella."

I nodded and smiled gratefully at her words. Edward may not have been able to understand my chosen lifestyle but I had complete confidence that Alice has.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I opened my eyes to look at her beautiful face.

She smiled and took her hand away from me. "I never left, Bella."

I gasped and furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

She laughed lightly, "You clearly cannot remember anything." She took a deep breath and began to explain. "The day me and Edward left I had a vision... of you being killed. Aro may think that he has all the control of the vampire world but he certainly doesn't have control over his thirst."

"I saved you from being killed. I saw him draining you completely, and then when I thought about interfering I had a vision of me stopping him from doing so."

"You... you were the voice that I heard?" I asked as the world around me began to spin.

"Yes, Bella. I was that voice." She said simply.

I staggered back, completely shocked by what Alice had told me. No matter what I'm doing or where I am the Cullen's always seem to be able to save me, somehow. I couldn't believe that Alice had stayed this whole time just to save me from dying. "I can't believe it." I choked out.

"That vision led to another, Bella. Once I had saved you from being killed I thought that it was over and that it would be okay to go back home but then I had another one. You are against what the volturi want to do with Gianna and Felix."

My head snapped up and I looked up at her with risen brows, "How do you know about that?"

"It was all part of my visions, Bella. I saw you running away from the Voturi to try and save them, but in the end... you only got yourself killed."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, could this be true? Would I do something like that and get myself killed? Granted, I didn't want them to die, but would I go as far as to end my immortal life just to save theirs?

"Bella," Alice said, "I am here to help you. You cannot go and save Felix and Gianna from the Volturi so I and the rest of the Cullen's have volunteered to do so."

My heart would have jumped out of my chest if I was still human. "You are going to help them?" I screamed in excitement.

She nodded her head and smiled, "Yes. We agree that they do not deserve to die." She took a step forward and grabbed my hand, slowly lacing her fingers with mine. "You deserve to live the rest of your life and if you choose to save them then it would be the end for you. I simply cannot let that happen, Bella."

I nodded my head and squeezed her hand appreciatively. "Thank you so much, Alice."

"I want you to go to the woods and run around, try and cover yourself with many different scents." She said, pulling her hand away from my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"We cannot let the Volturi know that I have met with you."

"Why though?" I asked in a confusing tone of voice. I didn't understand! Aro said that I was allowed to meet with the Cullen's whenever I wanted, so why should meeting with Alice be a bad thing?

Alice sighed, "If they know we've met then there could be a chance that I will... be killed."

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? Did I manage to keep the story/writing the same? Or do you think that I have fracked up? Your input would be greatly appreciated so I know whether or not to continue this. And what do you think about Alice meeting Bella like that? And the Jacob look-a-like, do you think there will be anymore look-a-likes? Hehe.

Thanks for reading!

**MrsBacobJlack x**


End file.
